Hikigaya Hachiman Took the Third Option
by AlistarBundy
Summary: In their second year of high school, Yukino and Yui had both confessed to Hachiman. Unable to choose between them, Hachiman took the third option: he declined. Now in university, the members of the Service Club have gone their separate ways. With a goal in life set, Hachiman enters Chiba University with the intention of becoming a Japanese literature professor. Hachiman x Yumiko.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Hikigaya Hachiman Took the Third Option**_

" _To work is to lose."_

There was a time I wanted to be a house-husband. I wanted to spend my days away lazing about the house, doing the chores only when necessary, cooking when necessary, and perform all other such responsibilities handed down to the homemaker of the house, when necessary.

But such a life was not for me.

I even considered pursuing becoming a salaryman. I was always amazed at how my dad could do what he did day in and day out with little-to-no complaint even if he wasn't happy. I couldn't help but feel it was so noble of him.

But such a life was not for me.

In the end, the life of a salaryman - no matter how noble or honorable his intentions are – is to choose a life of corporate slavery. I have an excellent source to base such assumptions: my father.

I have seen him toil away his days on the nine-to-five daily grind only to face overtime due to some incompetent coworker unable to get his act together or some other such reason. I remember the times late in the evening where he would return home in a drunken stupor, having belted out his frustrations in a night of karaoke, drowned in a sea of beer or whiskey. He would sometimes struggle to make it into the main hallway and I would have to come down to help him up the flight of stairs and lead him to his room.

Sometimes, in a drunken dialogue, as I carry him up the flight of stairs, he would lecture me,

"Hachi...my boy...listen to me...as your father...to work is to lose...don't ever try to lose..."

And I can only nod in silent understanding.

Believe me dad, I took your words to heart.

To work is to lose...and yet...here I am into my first year of university studying my ass off at Chiba U trying to become a teacher.

It was not until towards the end of my second year of high school that I decided to take up the teaching profession. Hiratsuka-sensei had asked the Service Club to help a group of students struggling to brush up on their Japanese so they can pass their make-ups.

They passed with flying colors.

Sensei was so impressed with the results, she could not help but ask.

"Hey Hikigaya. Ever thought of becoming a teacher? Those students you helped found you to be a great help. They liked that you had explained things in a simple, clear and concise way. Yukinoshita was far too confusing and Yuigahama wasn't much help."

"No." I quickly replied.

Sensei took another long drag of her cigarette. What a horrible habit. Sensei, you ought to quit smoking!

"Look, give it some thought okay? I think you have a talent for this. I know you still have another year left to choose, but please think about it. It's your future, you know?"

"Yeah..."

"As your teacher...and as a friend...I only want what's best for you. I trust you enough that I know that you'll do what you feel is right."

And so, I decided to become a teacher. I enrolled in the Faculty of Letters: Division of Japanese Studies at Chiba University with the intention of becoming a Japanese Literature professor. As for my living situation, I am renting an apartment above Tobe's restaurant. Surprisingly enough, Tobe and I struck up quite the friendship in our third year and he even helped me get a part-time job in his family's business.

As for everyone else? Yukinoshita decided to study abroad in Harvard and as far I know, she is taking several political science courses. Yuigahama stayed here in Chiba, taking up psychology as a major. I see her every now and then since work and school had created numerous conflicts in our schedules. Hayama went to Keio under a soccer scholarship and is studying Law. Tobe is working full-time at his family's restaurant. Totsuka is at Waseda University with a tennis scholarship as a nursing major. I honestly can't say what happened to the rest of my class. I lost track of what they've been doing.

Not that I really cared anyways. Relationships are always fleeting. Except for Totsuka. Relationships are always fleeting, but Totsuka is always Totsuka!

Speaking of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, after I had helped them get over their personal issues and they helped me overcome mine, they had both confessed to me in separate occasions prior to our third year.

I declined.

It wasn't as if I was completely opposed to the idea of striking up a romance with either of them. Most guys would be absolutely envious of my situation and I can't blame them. They are two gorgeous women with absolutely beautiful personalities. But, after all we've been through, after all our trials and tribulations, could I really throw our dynamic out the window? To put one under the bus just so I could pursue the other?

I couldn't do that. I could never do that. I cared about them too much. Deep down, I truly loved the both of them.

So I took the third option.

My thoughts came to a halt as I realized my Japanese class had just been dismissed. I looked around the room and note that I recognize absolutely no one from my high school. I can't help but realize that the world truly is a large place. Many of these people came from all parts of Japan. I'm fortunate I didn't have to run out of town just to pursue a quality education.

My so-called "rotten" eyes had locked onto a sea of green and those green orbs belonging to a woman with slightly wavy auburn hair and glasses. It seems she had been staring at me for some time already. I had recognized her from another one of my general education classes that I'm going to attend later today. How could I miss? She was quite the beauty.

She held her gaze and looked at me with such fire with a hint of annoyance and frustration and yet, she seemed oddly familiar. Still, I couldn't help but think...

 _'What? Even in college I'm seriously that much of a creep? Geez...give me a break...'_

It's a good thing my phone rang and gave me an excuse from continuing our silent battle. I felt as if our staring contest lasted forever! I opened my phone and received a text from Yuigahama.

" _Hikki! My class just got canceled and I know you're on your break, let's have lunch! Meet at the cafe in ten minutes?"_

Thank god I got Yuigahama into the habit of writing proper messages. Back in high school, reading whatever she had sent was absolutely painful.

" _Sure. Sounds good. See you soon."_

I finished packing my bag and proceeded out the hallway. I heard a voice call out to me from behind.

"Hey Hikio! It's rude to stare! Can't you at least bother to say hi!"

I turned and went face-to-face with the woman I did battle with back in the classroom. Her face expressed annoyance.

As it turns out, the woman was none other than Miura Yumiko.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another writer joins the HachiYumi fray! The two are quite the fun bunch to write. It's interesting to try and create a dynamic between the two given what little we have of them in comparison to the two main girls. As far as the two main girls are concerned, I'm actually in the Hachiman x Yui party...though Yukino sometimes makes my ship waver...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Even Miura Yumiko Can Feel Lonely**_

"Hey Hikio! It's rude to stare! Can't you at least bother to say hi!" Thus spoke Miura Yumiko, woman scorned.

"Hoh? Miura? I didn't even recognize you."

"Was that why you decided to stare? Creep." She had placed her hands on her hips. I expected no less of the Queen Bee – always asserting her dominance.

"Yeah. Sorta." I shrugged. "You're awfully hard to recognize with that new look of yours."

The Miura I remember had blonde hair! Drills! She didn't even wear glasses!

"I see...well I wanted to return to a more natural look." Miura casted her eyes away and fiddled with a lock of her hair. "Hey Hikio, do you have a class to go to right now?"

To be honest, it was strange to hear that question coming from her. Miura and I had not interacted much throughout high school. She was always Yuigahama's friend. Any time I had spent interacting with her was usually due to some request brought fourth to the Service Club. I'm surprised she wanted to hang out. Normally, Miura the Queen Bee wouldn't bother with a lowly peon such as myself.

If I may...perhaps it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Miura was feeling lonely. After all, we had all decided to go our separate ways after high school. Even her beloved Hayama Hayato decided to take his studies elsewhere.

College, the final opportunity to start yourself anew and live life to the fullest before ultimately throwing yourself to the woes of corporate slavery where one can find themselves day-by-day grinding away their days – and their hair – until they finally have the guts to say that they quit or just simply retire.

"No. I have some time before going to my next class. I'm actually going to meet Yuigahama for some lunch. Would you like to come? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

I saw Miura's face light up. You're pretty easy to read Miura.

"Sure! Sounds great! I haven't seen Yui in forever!"

I simply nodded and lead the way with Miura trailing behind. We spent the next couple minutes navigating through campus in silence until Miura decided to break the ice.

"Hey Hikio, are you dating Yui?"

"No." I didn't even bother to turn around and face her. "What about you? I'm sure you would've started dating Hayama by now."

"No..." I can hear a tinge of sorrow laced in her voice, "I finally confessed to Hayato last year. He turned me down. He was already interested in someone else."

"I see..."

"It hurts sometimes you know? I spent the last three years...practically all of high school pining after him! Sometimes I feel it was just a waste...if only I had the courage to tell him sooner..." Her eyes looked downcast as she continued, "instead of continuing to chase some fleeting dream..."

That was surprisingly deep. I would have never expected to hear that coming from you Miura. I stopped and turned towards her and noticed a small pang of regret in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You're still young. College is just another opportunity to start over. Take advantage of it."

"Thanks Hikio..." Miura cracked a small smile and we continued on.

* * *

We had arrived at the designated meeting spot. I had scanned our surroundings hoping to find Yuigahama. Thankfully, it was a quiet hour of the day and with only a few customers in the cafe, it shouldn't be difficult to spot her with her pink hair and all.

I was wrong. I couldn't spot her at all in this small sea of brown and black.

"Hey! Hikki! Over here!"

My head instantly jolted to right-front corner of the cafe. I saw a woman with medium-length dark brown hair waving enthusiastically from a table for two alongside the window. I figured it must be Yuigahama, since even Miura dyed her hair back to her natural color. I gestured to Miura and we both made our way towards Yuigahama.

"Yahallo Hikki!" Yuigahama continued to wave and flashed a bright smile. These days I can't help but admire her cheerful optimism.

"Yo." I gave her my signature response. For a split second, I saw her smile waver as she realized that I had brought over some company.

"Who is this?" Yuigahama asked as she peered closer to my companion. "Wha?! Yumiko?!"

Miura gave a warm smile and a slight wave.

"Hey Yui."

I grabbed a chair from a nearby unoccupied table and placed it in the middle of ours. Miura took a seat across from Yui and I sat where I had placed the extra seat - opposite the window and in between the two women.

"Yumiko! I didn't even recognize you! You look great!"

"Ah, thanks Yui! You don't look bad yourself!"

I suppose now that we're adults, we have to tone down our looks. We have to conform in order to even land a decent part-time job. Flashy looks are a thing of high school. Standing out is a young person's game.

"How did you guys end up together?" Yuigahama asked.

"Ah, Hikio and I share a class together. Actually, we share a few classes together. Hikio told me he was going to meet you for lunch and asked if I wanted to come along. And of course I'd like to see you again. Anyways, how have you been Yui? It's been a long time!"

As the two spent their time catching up, chatting away blissfully, I felt my stomach rumble. I was getting pretty hungry and I haven't had anything good to eat all day. I decided to get up and order something.

"Yo. You guys want anything? I'm gonna get in line and order."

"I'll have a cappuccino and a banana nut muffin Hikki." Yuigahama said.

"I'll just have a caramel macchiato frappuccino." Miura added.

"Got it." I watched the two attempt to rummage into their purses in search of their wallets to which I raised a solitary hand halting their movements.

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat today."

"Are you sure? When the hell did you become so gentlemanly Hikio?" Miura prodded. Honestly, I couldn't say. I just felt like paying. That's enough reason isn't it? I gave Miura a simple nod.

"Thanks Hikki!" Yuigahama was beaming.

"Ah, Thanks Hikio." Miura had crossed her arms and stared at the table rather pensively.

"I'll be right back."

As I stood in line, I continued to watch the two women chat away. Before long, it was my turn to order.

"Hello sir. What would you like today?"

"I'll have one cappuccino, a banana-nut muffin, a caramel macchiato frappuccino, a BLT sandwich and the house brew. No sugar or cream on the coffee."

"Will that be all sir?" That was a mouthful. I'm surprised she got all that.

I nodded. I watched as the cashier rang up the total. I gave her what I owed and felt a small pang of regret as my hard-earned cash disappeared for all of eternity into the clang of the cash register. I walked over to the left end of the counter to pick up my order. I made a quick double-check just to make sure everything on the tray matched exactly to what was on the receipt.

I brought our order to our table. Yuigahama began munching away on her muffin as Miura rested her chin on her palm drinking her frapp as she watched the crowd outside walk by. I took a sip of my coffee. I took note of the slight hints of citrus and the woody bitterness as it washed over my palette. Drinking black coffee regularly is a rather recent phenomenon for myself. I could stand drinking it back in high school but I never enjoyed it as much as MAX Coffee.

"You know Hikki," Yuigahama started in between mouthfuls, "I'm still a bit surprised you decided to become a teacher."

"Oh?" Miura looked intrigued. "What's your major?"

"Japanese." I simply said as I sipped on my coffee.

"Hmm...you know, that's not that surprising actually," Miura rubbed her chin and took a sip before continuing, "Yui, remember those study groups Tobe, Ebina and I had requested during our third year? Hikio here was actually really good with Japanese history and literature. He was good at explaining historical events and grammar clearly without making it too complicated."

"Ah! You're right Yumiko!" Yuigahama nodded in understanding, "How could I forget? Hikki helped out a lot!"

I suppose Sensei was right. I'd make a good teacher. Miura and Yuigahama seem to agree.

"What about you, Yui?" Miura began. "What do you plan on majoring in?"

"I'm taking psychology." Yuigahama took the last bite of her muffin. "After all that time I spent in the Service Club, I decided to become a counselor. I love listening to people and helping out whenever I can. What about you Yumiko? What's your plan?"

"This might be kinda out of the left field, but I'm actually also planning on being a teacher. Unlike Hikio, I plan on being an elementary school teacher."

"Really?! That sounds great Yumiko!" Yuigahama chimed. "What made you want to be a teacher?"

"I actually like kids a lot. It's weird, coming from me, but I like to take care and nurture."

It's actually not weird at all. I remember how you expressed concern over Isshiki's well-being back in Destinyland and our summer camp all those years ago. You may be rough around the edges Miura, but you're still a maiden. You'd make a good mother or a teacher. Just like Kawa...Kawa...Kawa-something...whatever.

Yuigahama took a quick glance at the wristwatch on her right wrist and I watched as her eyes went wide.

"Oh! I gotta get going! I don't want to be late for work!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

"Oh? Where do you work Yui?" Miura asked curiously as Yuigahama began getting ready to leave.

"At an animal shelter not too far from here. I have to leave now. Bye Hikki! Bye Yumiko!" I watched as Yuigahama hurried out the door. Finishing my coffee and taking the last few bites of my sandwich, I began cleaning up our table.

"I have to get going as well Miura. My English class is coming up. It was nice meeting you again." I nodded a good-bye. I turned away and began making my way towards the exit.

"Wait. Hold on Hikio." Miura's voice had halted my progression and I turned to face her. Her arms were placed on her hips. "Don't we share that English class together next period? You know, with Yamada-sensei? Come on, let's go together."

Ah, she's right. We did share that class together. Somehow, I forgot that Miura is the same unrecognizable auburn-haired, four-eyed meganekko that I shared a of couple classes with. Miura doesn't really have to come along with me though. Is she really that lonely?

"Oh yeah, you're right." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "Let's get going then."

* * *

Since it was still the beginning of the year, English class had ended quite uneventfully. Despite that, I'd say Yamada-sensei is probably one of the better instructors I've had so far. It's still early in the afternoon and I took a deep breath and relished in the fact that my classes are finally over for today. I packed my bag and began walking out the door.

"Hey Hikio! Hold up. Wait for me!" Miura called out to me. I suppose I'll be dealing with her for the rest of my semester. I don't really mind though. She is surprisingly interesting to talk to.

"Miura." I nodded and began walking.

"Do you have any classes left today?" Miura asked.

"No. I'll be heading home so I can get ready for work."

"Oh really? I have to get to work soon too. Where do you work?"

"I'm working as a server at Tobe's family's restaurant. You might have heard of it, it seems to be a local favorite, the Tobe Noodle House."

"Oh! I've heard of that place! It's near the school I work at." Miura chimed.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a playground supervisor and an teacher's assistant at Inagaoka Elementary."

It really is not that far. Miura, you're too full of coincidences. Is the gods of romantic comedy seriously trying to pit us together?

Miura and I exited Chiba University and began making our way to Inagaoka since that location is closer to Chiba U and on the way to my place. We had made small talk of various things, learning a little bit about each other. It was a bit of a shock to find out she was actually an RPG enthusiast.

We had arrived at Inagaoka and I was getting ready to exchange good-byes.

"Hey Hikio? Mind if I get your number? You're actually a pretty cool guy to hang around. I wouldn't mind hanging out again."

That's awfully forward of you Miura.

"Sure. Give me a moment." I quickly typed my number down and showed her my screen. Miura sent me a quick reply so that I know that she had received my number.

"Thanks." Miura gave me a quick smile.

"Alright. I'll see you later Mi... -"

"Yumiko." Miura cut me off. "Call me Yumiko. We've known each other long enough, don't you think? I don't mind being called by my first name."

"Alright Miur...err...Yumiko. I'll be taking my leave now." It felt odd addressing her by her first name. I don't even call Yuigahama or Yukinoshita by their first names.

"Hikigaya." Miura called out to me. "Thanks for spending time with me. I'm still having trouble accepting the fact that everyone is no longer together. I was feeling bit lonely."

 _'I figured as much.'_ I thought.

"Anyways, enjoy the rest of your day and have fun at work okay?" Miu...err...Yumiko said rather cheerfully. Yumiko, I didn't know you were such a sweet girl!

Yumiko gave me a quick smile and a wave before walking towards the elementary. I began making my way towards work until I suddenly stopped when I came to the crushing realization that Yumiko actually got my last name right.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: It's Not Like Hikigaya Hachiman is Out of Shape or Anything**_

I had arrived home roughly twenty minutes after separating from Yumiko at Inagaoka Elementary. I lived in a two-bedroom apartment alongside Tobe above the Tobe family restaurant. The restaurant was situated at the bottom of a three-story complex with my apartment comprising the second floor and the main family abode was situated at the top.

I've been living with Tobe ever since I graduated. I decided to move out of the Hikigaya household because it was encouraged and expected of me to move out as soon as I entered college. My parents didn't want me to spend my college years at home.

Thankfully, I acquired quite a sweet deal.

Since I needed a place to work and sleep, the Tobe family let me move into their lower-floor apartment at the family discount. They gave me a job as a server with a part of my pay automatically going towards my rent payment.

Although I wish Tobe would stay in the main family apartment above, how can I complain? He and his family has given me far too much. I'm extremely grateful.

I entered the restaurant and saw Mr. and Mrs. Tobe and Tobe's younger sister Aya working. Mr. Tobe is the main chef and owner of the restaurant. He is a well-built man with short, brown hair and a jovial attitude. It is easy to see that Tobe takes quite a bit after his father in the attitude department. Unlike Tobe, his father is far more rough around the edges. Mrs. Tobe is a well-mannered woman with a slender build and jet-black shoulder length hair. Aya is a second-year student of Sobu High School and a friend of Komachi and Iroha. She's a gyaru type with dyed brown hair and a bit of a rough personality.

"Hey Hachi-kun! Welcome back! I hope school didn't bring you down too much!" Tobe's father greeted. "You'll start in two hours once Aya's shift is over. Rest up!"

"Ah, thanks Tobe-san. I'll be heading up now."

"Sure, sure, go right ahead!" Tobe-san laughed jovially before stopping abruptly. "Hey wait! Hold on a sec! Hachi-kun! What the hell have I been telling you all this time?! Call me Nobuo! You're practically family now!"

I chuckled and greeted Aya and Mrs. Tobe before making my way up to my apartment. After a minute fiddling with the keys as they've been stuck inside my pocket alongside my phone and wallet, I was finally able to get inside.

"Meow? Meow!" I heard a cat meow from around the corner.

The sound of my front door closing had summoned my cat, Moo, from the inside of my home. I had adopted her from the shelter from where Yuigahama had been working. It's been her typical routine where every time someone returns home, Moo would walk up from around the corner meowing happily with her tail erect to greet them. It melts my heart to see her greet me so warmly.

"Moo? Hikitani-kun is back?" I heard Tobe call out from the corner. Moo's usual greeting is also a signal informing Tobe I've returned home.

After petting Moo affectionately, I walked into the living room and saw Tobe lounging on the couch playing a first-person shooter. Tobe enjoyed the shooters from the West. It is still quite rare to see a Japanese gamer play such games.

"Hey Hikitani-kun! Down to play a game?" Tobe asked without removing his eyes from the TV screen. I watched as he stabbed some poor fool in the back sending the player into a sort of limbo, unable to reenter the battlefield for the next thirty seconds.

"Nah, I'll pass. I've got some studying to do before going downstairs to work." I replied as I made my way to my room.

* * *

Working as a server wasn't too bad. Despite all my ramblings about what it means to be genuine, I keep a warm, affable facade. And despite going against what I truly value, hearing customers praise and enjoy my presence brings a small momentary happiness that I feel that it is maybe perhaps worth all the lies. I had a steady stream of regulars who come by every now and then and tip me pretty well. It amazes me that somehow, I was likable enough that some customers, particularly the older folk, would only come by only when I'm on the clock.

Perhaps I wasn't as rotten I say...

At ten in the evening, I was on my last hour on the clock when Yumiko came by. By the looks of things, she was probably the last customer that we will be having tonight. We were closing at eleven and we were already beginning to close up shop. I had already folded several chairs on their tables and was currently wiping down another table.

"Hey Hikio."

"Yu-Yumiko? What are you doing out at this hour? The stations should be closed by now."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I don't live far. I just wanted to check the place you were working at and I was getting a bit hungry." Yumiko replied.

"I see...would you like anything to order?" Yumiko nodded and I gave her a menu and brought a complimentary glass of water. "Take your time Yumiko. No need to rush."

"No need. I'll have a bowl of tonkatsu ramen and a coke."

"Got it. It'll be ready in a few minutes." I handed her order to Nobuo-san and continued with my cleaning. Soon, her order was ready and I brought it to her. In between my cleaning, I had watched Yumiko from the corner of my eye. It wasn't before long she paid her bill.

"The food was delicious. I really enjoyed it. Anyways...I don't want to keep you from the rest of your work. Good night Hikio."

As Yumiko walked out the door, I heard Nobuo-san call out from the kitchen.

"Hachi-kun! Come here for a minute! I gotta talk to you!"

"What is it Nobuo-san? Do you need anything?"

"I need you to walk that girl home!" Nobuo-san bellowed before chuckling. "You're off the hook early today and I ain't gonna let some pretty lass walk these streets alone this late at night! Get your ass outta here and get going!"

"Right, right. I'll be off now." I made my way out of the restaurant. Thankfully, Yumiko didn't manage to go too far. She was only a block away and still within my sight.

"Yumiko!" I called out to her. She heard my voice and turned to face me as I ran towards her.

"Hikio? What's up?"

"I'm here..." I started in between pants, "...I'm here...to walk you home..."

Yumiko gave me a moment to catch my breath. It's not like I'm out of shape or anything! I'm still looking pretty good! I just I don't run too often!

"You really shouldn't be walking home alone at this hour." I watched as Yumiko cracked a small smile. I crooked my head towards the direction she was going. "Come on, let's go. It's getting late."

Yumiko began to lead the way and I was trailing not too far behind. We didn't talk much on the return trip, though I did find out that she is living by herself in a studio apartment a few blocks south of Tobe's restaurant. It was roughly a twenty minute walk by my estimation. Her place wasn't too far from Inagaoka. It was just a few blocks west of the school.

"Hikio, thanks again for walking me home and all..." Her voice carried a small bit of warmth that I swear I could feel cut through this cold evening breeze. "Think we'll run into each other again tomorrow?"

"Perhaps." I rubbed my chin in contemplation. "I don't believe I share any classes with you tomorrow. Maybe we'll run into each other on campus."

"Ah, that so? Anyways, I'll give you a call sometime. Let's find a time that we're both free. We should definitely hang out again!" I waved goodbye and watched as Yumiko entered the apartment complex. I made sure Yumiko was no longer outside before making my way towards home. The trip back was spent in slow, silent contemplation as I basked in the cool, evening air.

* * *

When I had finally returned, the restaurant had already been closed for the night. All of the tables had been wiped down, chairs folded above them, and the floor was swept completely clean. The dining area was dimly lit with only a solitary warm light illuminating the bar to my left. I spotted Nobuo-san alone at the bar, slightly hunched over on a stool. He looked as if he was musing over a few things as he stared into the depths of the liquor he had been nursing.

"Is that you...Hachi-kun?" Nobuo-san asked with a slight drawl, the liquor definitely beginning to take effect.

"Yeah."

"Come on over and have a drink with me."

"I really should not. I have a class early in the morning."

"Don't worry about that. You don't have to drink much. I just want someone to talk to while I blow off some steam."

"Okay." I sat on the stool to the right of Nobuo-san. Nobuo-san got up and grabbed an empty glass from the cabinet and placed three small blocks of ice inside before pouring over a bit of Suntory Yamazaki. Thanks to Nobuo-san, I had developed an affection for this Japanese whiskey. It's smooth and sweet on the palette with hints of honey, flavors of citrus and a bit of vanilla. Even though I'm still not of age, it wasn't the first time I drank with Nobuo-san.

"Haha!" Nobuo-san took a sip before raising his glass for a toast. "You have fine taste Hachi-kun! Not even Kakeru enjoys drinking whiskey. That's what I like about you...Besides the fact I don't have to sugarcoat anything with you. Youngsters these days are too soft. They can't handle straight talk."

"Haha." I gave a slight chuckle. "Thanks Nobuo-san." I took a sip of my whiskey. I couldn't help but wince a bit as the liquor flowed down my throat. Thankfully, the blocks of ice dialed back the burn a bit.

"Who was that girl earlier today? Is she your girlfriend? She was absolutely stunning! Hell, she's even more beautiful than my Aya-chan!"

"No, no. She is not my girlfriend. We only met again at school earlier today. Yumiko is a just a girl I've known since high school."

"Damn son. Are you sure?" I nodded my affirmation. "You must be joking! You're even on a first name basis with her! She even gave you a pet name!" Nobuo-san began pouring more liquor to refresh our empty glasses.

"It's the truth."

"Well then...I don't know if you can tell...but she seems mighty interested in you. Hell, even you seem to be quite taken with her too. You both have that vibe!"

I didn't know what to say. A relationship with Yumiko was definitely a possibility. I can see it working out with both sides being quite content...am I seriously thinking that? Hmm...perhaps I'm not thinking straight...maybe it's the liquor doing the thinking right now? I'm not even sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet...

"Haha! I can see that look on your face! You were definitely considering it right now! Go get her son! And if it doesn't work out, you can definitely marry my daughter!" Nobuo-san raised his glass for another toast. I obliged.

"You know how much I like you Hachi-kun!" Nobuo-san removed his wedding ring and placed it on his open palm. "You have my blessings! My wife's too! Look, take my ring here and I'll wake Aya up, drag her ass down here and marry you both right where you stand! What do you say?!"

We both bursted out laughing. Our fit of laughter brought us to tears.

"Thanks for the offer Nobuo-san, but I'm not interested."

"That so? My offer still stands Hachi-kun, but it won't last forever!"

* * *

I raised my head up high to look at the clock above the bar. The time was one in the morning. I was amazed at how fast the time flies. It was getting late, school will start in a few hours, and I'm sure I've had a bit too much to drink. Hopefully I won't be suffering too much when I wake up. I raised my glass for one final toast.

"One more for the road, Nobuo-san. I'm gonna call it a night."

"Ah, you're right. It's getting late." We both drank to my final glass of the night.

"You can go on up Hachi-kun. I'll just stay here and drink a bit longer."

"Good night Nobuo-san."

"Heh, it's always a treat to drink with you Hachi-kun. I didn't mean for you to drink that much. Sweet dreams son. Take it easy now."

Sweet dreams indeed. I began making my way up the flight of stairs where a peaceful slumber awaits.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys will enjoy the few OCs I've introduced into the story. They won't make a significant impact, but they add a fun element that Hachiman can interact with. Nobuo's scenes were a blast to create. Every man should have a drinking partner. Also, how is Hachiman as a character? I hope this older, well-adjusted, more sociable and affable interpretation has not strayed too far from what makes Hachiman...well...Hachiman.

By the way, starting with this chapter, to the best of my ability, I'll try to update this story every Friday or every other Friday. Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Tobe Siblings Gets a Day in the Life**_

Ah Sunday...

Normally it would be a free day to rest, relax, or even catch up on some studying. School would be closed today and even the restaurant would be shut down so the Tobe's can prepare for the rest of the week.

It had been a month since Yumiko had first visited...I had ended up drinking with Nobuo-san and somehow managed to survive the next day. Hangovers are a living hell. The dull throbbing and the pervasive nausea makes any day unbearable. It's a good thing Sundays are there when you want to tap out of life and rest in the corner.

Ah Sunday...

Normally a fine day to catch some R&R, but unfortunately for myself, today would be a day where I would help out the Tobe family prepare for the coming weeks. Even then, there would be no time to relax. Midterms are coming up and I have to study hard and pray for a decent science and math grade.

Right now, everyone gathered around at one of the tables on the restaurant floor as Nobuo-san detailed the itinerary for the day.

"Alright! Listen up! The plan is real simple." Nobuo-san began, "Kakeru and I will take the truck and head west to the fisherman's market to pick up some supplies. Aya-chan and Hachi-kun will head to the local produce nearby and pick up some of the herbs I need. Mikako will stay here and wait for a shipment of cutlery and the new carpet. Got it everyone? Real simple."

Almost everyone nodded attentively in agreement. Only Aya seemed to have ignored her father's detail. She was busy typing away on her smartphone.

"Aya! Were you even listening to what I was saying! Get off the damn phone!" Nobuo-san roared and Aya responded with an annoyed huff.

"Yeah, yeah. Hachi-kun and I will head down to the east side to pick up some herbs. I heard you pops." She didn't even tear her eyes from her smartphone.

"Good! That's my girl!" Nobuo-san beamed. "Come on Kakeru, let's go! We don't wanna be beat by the rest of the competition!"

"'Kay Pops! Later Mom! See ya Aya-chan! Hikitani-kun!" Tobe waved goodbye in an energetic fashion

I watched as Tobe and Nobuo-san walked out the door enthusiastically. Those two have so much energy. Like father, like son, I suppose.

"And Onii-chan still gets your name wrong..."

"Nah, he's just doing it on purpose. I don't mind it really. It's become a nickname of sorts."

"Eh, whatever." Aya said with a huff. "Let's get going. The sooner we're done with this, the better."

"Aya-chan! Hachi-kun! Please take care!" I hear Mikako-san shout from the kitchen. "Hachi-kun! Make sure my daughter is safe!"

"Yes, yes. I'll keep a eye on her. I'm off now."

"Later Mom."

* * *

Aya and I walked in silence as we made our way towards the local produce on the east side. She was firmly enamored with her smartphone, unaware of her surroundings. As a streetlamp came up, I quickly yanked her to my left otherwise she would have met it face first.

"Shit! What the hell was that for Hachi-kun?!" She spat with a hint of venom. I motioned toward the streetlamp that she nearly had collided with.

"You do realize that if it wasn't for me you would have busted your nose on that damn lamp. Stupid bitch. Keep your eyes off the damn phone and be aware of what's in front of you!" Aya can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I was going to have none of it right now.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, we had continued on towards our destination. Aya had decided to forsake her smartphone and kept it in her purse. When the tension began to diffuse, she muttered a thanks and offered a simple apology.

Picking up what we needed, Aya and I decided to take a quick break at a nearby park. I sat on the closest park bench my eyes could see. Aya disappeared off somewhere – I'm assuming she went to the ladies' room – so I decided to rest my eyes, listen to the cicadas and feel the cool summer breeze brush across my face. I remained in a peaceful trance for the next couple of minutes until the vibration of my phone broke me out of my reverie.

" _Hikio, it's Yumiko. Are you free today? We should study for our midterms. They'll be coming up in a few weeks. It'd be great if we can study together. Mind if I come by the restaurant?"_

" _I'm free later today. You should stop by the restaurant around four. I'm currently running some errands but I should be done by that time."_

" _Great! See you soon."_

"Hachi-kun! Catch!" I heard Aya call out to me as she tossed a yellow object towards my direction. I reflexively caught it and in my palms was an ice-cold can of MAX Coffee. Aya, how did you know I love MAX Coffee? You know what? I forgive you for everything that happened earlier!

Aya plopped down on a spot to my left and popped open her can of MAX Coffee, taking a big gulp of its contents.

 _'So you like MAX Coffee too? You know Aya, if you were my little sister, you'd definitely earn points!'_

"Thanks Aya." I popped open my can of MAX Coffee and took a sip. I felt the sickly sweet combination of coffee and condensed milk wash down my throat. I may like to drink my coffee black these days, but nothing can ever replace condensed milk! I feel invigorated! Truly refreshing!

"Life is too bitter, so coffee, at least, should be sweet..." I mumbled quietly to myself an old thought worthy of a MAX Coffee commercial.

"What the hell? I heard that Hachi-kun!" Aya had bursted into a small fit of giggles. "You sound like you can be in advertising. That was an awesome little slogan."

I chuckled along with her. Laughter truly was contagious.

"Hachi-kun, I'm sorry for lashing out earlier today. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"Didn't you already apologize? I'm already over it. If anything, I should apologize myself for calling you a bitch. I didn't mean it...it was just the heat of the moment."

"Apology accepted." Aya raised her can for a toast and I obliged. What is in the past, stays in the past.

"How did you know I like MAX Coffee?" I just had to ask.

"Ah, Komachi-chan brought a few cans to class and offered me one." She took a big gulp before continuing, "She was raving about it because her Onii-chan loved it. I think she misses you."

Ah, my dear little sister, you just earned some points!

"I miss her too. It's been a while since I dropped by or called."

"Well, you've been busy with university and work. She understands." Aya paused for a second. She looked as if she had something she wanted to ask.

"Say, was that your girlfriend you were texting? You looked awfully happy. I waited a bit before handing you your MAX Coffee. I didn't want to interrupt."

Is everyone going to be asking that question? Did I seriously look that happy? Is the gods of romantic comedy serious about bringing Yumiko and I together?

"Yumiko isn't my girlfriend."

"Yet." Aya crushed her empty can and laughed. "A girl like that hanging around a creep like you? She's interested."

"I'm a creep?! I'm a weirdo?! What the hell am I doing here?! I don't belong here!" I exclaimed. Aya couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Ah, don't mind that creep remark. I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry. But she's definitely interested! I got a peek of her last month. She's gorgeous! I'm insanely jealous of her beauty and..." Aya cupped both her hands on her modestly sized breasts, "...her assets. What did she want anyway?"

"Well, midterms are coming up and she wanted to get together and study. She'll be at the restaurant at around four."

"Ohhh, a _study session_ huh? Whatever you say Hachi-kun." Aya snickered sarcastically.

Aya, please get your head out of the damn gutter!

"Well, if she's coming over, we'd better get going. Come on Hachi-kun, I'm sure Onii-chan and Pops are finished with their morning errands by now."

* * *

When I got back to my apartment, Moo gave me her usual greeting. Walking into the living room, I found Tobe on practice mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Hey Hikitani-kun! Welcome back! Wanna smash?" Tobe chirped excitedly. I wasn't much of a shooter fan, so I usually turned Tobe down when he wanted to game. But this was Smash! There was no way I could turn him down! Yumiko wasn't going to arrive for a few hours, so I still had some free time before committing myself to study.

"I'm game." I sat next to him and picked up a controller.

"Final Destination, four-stock, eight minutes, no items, sound good?" Tobe was navigating through the options menu setting the stipulations of the match. He liked playing by tournament rules.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

When we got to the character select screen, Tobe chose Captain Falcon. It was a fitting choice considering the kind of person he is. I chose Marth as I was a huge fan of Fire Emblem and enjoyed his playstyle.

I was utterly destroyed. Unlike Tobe, I had no grasp of the advanced mechanics of the game. Wavedashing, dash-canceling...I knew what they were but being able to perform all those things flew straight over my head. I was lucky enough to take one game from Tobe due to player error and I snowballed into a small victory.

"Hey Tobe?" Neither of us took our eyes away from the game.

"What's up Hikitani-kun?"

"You ever thought of going to school? I can recall that you even had earned a football scholarship like Hayama did."

"Nah. School ain't important. My place is here you know? I've always grown up around this place. Can't see myself doing anything else."

"What about Aya? I know she's going to Chiba U."

"It was kinda agreed upon already. I'm better at handling the restaurant so while I learn to handle the day-to-day things, Aya can focus on school so she can handle the business and financial stuff when the time comes."

"She's planning on being a business major?"

"Yeah. Or math. Dunno if you know dude, but she's actually a pretty big nerd."

"First time I've ever heard of it. She doesn't mention her academics."

I glanced at Tobe from my peripheries. I'm amazed that we even became friends. Hell, I'd argue that he is probably the best friend I ever had. I never particularly cared about him back in high school. I used to think that the guy was a goofball and an idiot, but the guy actually has a big heart. When I was looking for a place to work and sleep, he was the first to extend a hand and I was welcomed warmly into his family.

In our scant few years of friendship, I have yet to ask that one question that still somewhat bothers me to this day. I might as well give it a shot...

"Hey Tobe?"

"What's up?"

"Did my confession to Ebina-san ever bother you?"

"Yeah. It did for a while. I really liked her so I was disappointed when you confessed. I even asked you guys to help me out. That was totally not cool of you, dude." Tobe knocked me down to my last stock. "Anyways, I remember what she said. I guess at the time I would've gotten rejected no matter what."

"Yeah..."

"It's all good. I'm over it already. I'm happy with Irohas."

I'm glad I finally got that issue over with. I thought Tobe would've been a little more bothered by my confession. The guy has a big heart. I guess I was just over thinking things.

And with that, I was falcon punched right out the screen.

* * *

 **A/N:** HachiTobe is my One True Bromance. Thank you all for reviewing, following or faving. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this.

A special thanks to the reviewers who informed me of that neat tidbit on gratuity in Asia. I removed that little bit in the previous chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Miura Yumiko Would Rather Play Video Games**_

Yes!

I finally was able to take another game off of Tobe. Despite his superior grasp of the game, he easily gets discouraged when he messes up. He would spend the rest of the match messing around attempting to correct his mechanics. It may be an empty victory, but a win is still a win. The score was slowly getting even...

Hachiman: 2. Tobe: 9.

I heard Aya barge into our apartment. Her voiced echoed through my ears. Although she was within earshot, I didn't understand what she was saying. It was incomprehensible. I didn't really give a damn. I was too focused on the game right now.

"Hey! Were you guys even listening?! Pops is too lazy to cook today and wants to know what kind of pizz-" I turned my head slightly sideways and my eyes rolled over to the corner where she peered from. She looked visibly pissed.

"What the hell?! Onii-chan! Hachi-kun! You guys were playing Smash and didn't even bother to tell me?! I'm in!" Aya plopped on the couch next to Tobe and picked up a controller.

Tobe and I abruptly ended our heated match and went back to the character select screen.

"As I was saying earlier, what kind of pizza do you guys want?" Aya had hovered over Samus and was cycling through her colors. After a few seconds, she had decided on the pink color.

"Anything is fine." I said as I selected Marth in his standard colors once again.

"Can we build it? Get bacon, sausage and garlic sauce on it!" Tobe said excitedly as he chose Captain Falcon with the pink and white colors. "Final Destination, four-stock, eight minutes, no items, sounds good Aya?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't start the match yet. Lemme tell Pops so he can order." Aya bolted downstairs. She was eager to get the match underway.

As expected, I was the first to be eliminated. Aya and Tobe were too damn good at this game. I had watched them bounce around the map, seemingly making out alive despite the high amounts of damage they had both taken. The two were even. When the final minute began to tick, somehow they had both eliminated each other at the same time and were down to the final stock and at zero percent.

 _'Ohhh, it seems we have a real match!'_

With tactical expertise, Aya forced Tobe to play into her hand. When she knocked Tobe out of the arena, it almost seemed as if he was going to be able to make it back. With only ten seconds left on the clock, the match was surely going to end in a draw. Sudden death was imminent. As Tobe was seemingly going to reach the ledge, Aya rolled her character to grasp the ledge he was going to grab. Unable to grasp the ledge, Tobe fell to his oblivion, ending the game.

"NOOOOO! I was so close!" Tobe shot up tall off the couch, palms pressed firmly onto his forehead expressing his frustration. He thought victory was surely his.

"Gotta play smarter than that Onii-chan! You always fall for it!" Aya couldn't help but laugh at her older brother's misfortune.

"You guys up for another game?" Tobe asked, regaining composure as the game went back to the menu.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead. I'll just watch." I replied as I got off the couch. As it stands, I'm way out of their league. Tobe and Aya went up for another round with the same rules, same arena and same characters. I sauntered off to the fridge where my beloved can of MAX Coffee awaits inside.

* * *

The time was 3:30 in the afternoon when I had heard the doorbell ring. I suppose Yumiko decided to arrive a bit early today.

"Hey Hikio." Yumiko greeted with a smile. She looked beautiful with her attire and makeup accentuating her features.

"Yo." I motioned for her to come inside. Yumiko kicked off her sandals and set them at the entrance along with the rest of the shoes. Because of the sound of my front door closing, Moo strutted happily from the corner, committed to her usual ritual of greeting those who enter. After I finished petting her, Moo looked at Yumiko rather expectantly.

"Moo wants you to pet her." I watched as Yumiko bent down and stroked Moo affectionately. Moo massaged her head against Yumiko's palm and then latched her forearms onto Yumiko so she can stand on her hind legs to lick her cheek. Such a scene made me feel rather warm and fuzzy inside. Moo, you're such an affectionate cat!

"She is so adorable!" Yumiko smiled wide as she continued to shower Moo with affection.

 _'Hoh? I didn't know you like cats Yumiko.'_

After Moo had received the desired amount of affection she had been looking for, she bolted out the entrance and ran back to the living room to lounge on the couch.

"So why did you name her Moo?" Yumiko asked as we began to walk towards the living room.

"I didn't. The shelter where Yuigahama works at had already named her. I like the name actually. With her black and white spots, she looks just like a dairy cow."

I had noticed Yumiko was scanning her surroundings as she took everything in. There really wasn't much to look at. My apartment had all the basic necessities: a decent kitchen, a dining table, a couple of chairs and couches, a few decorations sparsely situated around the home and of course, the television hooked up to Tobe's game consoles. It was livable at best.

"Not a bad place Hikio. Pretty spartan, but it looks comfortable."

"Thanks."

Tobe and Aya were still at it when we walked into the living room. When they realized I had brought Yumiko inside, the two paused the game and turned towards us.

"Woah! Aya, look! It's Yumiko! Hikitani-kun, you never told me you two were going out!" Tobe said rather excitedly. I guess he was happy to see a friend from high school once again.

Aya! Get the smug look off your face! I can see that damn smirk of yours!

"Wow! She's gorgeous! Is she your girlfriend Hachi-kun?" Aya asked with her sly smirk. When she had called me by my given name, I noticed Yumiko's face scowled for an instant before returning to a more neutral expression.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Haa?" Yumiko crossed her arms, raising a brow. "You guys are idiots. Neither of us ever said we are going out. Don't get the wrong idea." Yumiko turned towards the television, interested in what the two Tobe siblings were playing.

"Oh? You play Smash?" Aya asked. Yumiko had nodded her affirmation in response. "Wanna play?" Yumiko nodded once again. "Let me warn you, Nii-chan and I are pretty good at this game. I'm pretty sure I can beat you easy. You don't look like you're much of a challenge, I don't even think you're worth my time. You sure you wanna play? Hachi-kun even gave up!"

At that moment, something in Yumiko cracked. It's been years since I've seen that look. Her face held that same fire she had during that tennis match all those years ago. Her competitive spirit re-awoken, the Queen of Fiery Hell was back!

"Oi, Hikio. We're going to have to postpone our study session for now." Yumiko's voice was laced with venom. The two women had locked eyes. Yumiko's fiery-hot glare was met with Aya's icy-cool arrogance. S-Scary!

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Tobe said nervously. Smart move Tobe. It's better to not get involved. Even Moo, who was lounging on the couch previously, decided to hide somewhere.

Yumiko cracked her knuckles and wiggled her fingers in an attempt to loosen them. The two women sat on the couch next to each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, and picked up a controller. Tobe grabbed an energy drink from the fridge and returned to the couch. I sat next to him, the MAX Coffee I've been nursing still in hand.

"Final Destination, four-stock, eight minutes, no items?" Aya had asked. She wanted to make sure they were going to play by the settings Tobe had previously arranged.

"Whatever. Let's go." Yumiko replied curtly. Yumiko had selected Sheik and Aya continued to utilize Samus and the two went straight into the game.

 _'What the hell? Weren't we supposed to be studying? Midterms are on the way! Yumiko, you'd rather play video games?!'_

The battle was waged with playful banter thrown from both sides. It seemed that the girls had formed a friendly rivalry with one another. There was no clear victor. The two were evenly matched. Due to their competitive spirit, they were playing at a level that I can only dream of. Even Tobe realized that for the moment, he was out of their league.

The two were on their final match. With the scores even, the victor of this match will have officially won the war. To make things interesting for us two, Tobe and I had money on this fight. Of course, like any good onii-chan, Tobe had his money on Aya. As a result, my yen was all on Yumiko.

It seemed as if Yumiko was going to become the loser and I clenched my wallet with nervous trepidation. It was time to kiss my yen goodbye.

Until...

"Everyone! The pizza is here!" Nobuo-san roared. It was as if he smashed through my front door. The ruckus he created knocked Aya off her game. Yumiko quickly took advantage of the situation and used Sheik's forward aerial to end the game once and for all.

"NOOOOO!" Both Tobe siblings shot up off the couch. I savored the fact that it was ultimately my victory today. You may have won our last few battles Tobe, but I won the war. You owe me money.

Hachiman: W. Tobe: L.

When Tobe finally regained his senses, I looked him straight in the eye and outstretched my palm. Defeated, he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a few bills.

"Damn it Hikitani-kun..." The poor guy was crestfallen.

* * *

After dinner, I brought Yumiko to my room so we can study in relative peace. Like the rest of my apartment, other than my collection of games and books that filled the shelves, there wasn't much to look at. There was just a bed, an adjacent coffee table, a small TV hooked up to a few game consoles and a desk with my laptop laying on top.

"So...this is Hikio's room huh..." She walked to one of my shelves that contained my video game collection and pulled a title out.

"Wow! I haven't played this one in ages! I can't believe you have this! It's still one of my favorites!" Yumiko said enthusiastically. She did mention one time she was secretly an RPG enthusiast. She had pulled out an older game from the Super Famicom era, Final Fantasy VI, from my shelf.

You have excellent taste Yumiko. It's a favorite of mine as well.

"Yumiko. Do you want something to drink? Water? Coffee? MAX Coffee..." She had raised her brow at that last one. Her eyes fell to my desk where an empty can of MAX Coffee lay discarded and a pile of papers sprawled all over. I really should clean my desk. It's kinda embarrassing...

"I'll have some...MAX Coffee..." Yumiko replied after a bit of deliberation. What an excellent choice!

I went into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of MAX Coffee from the fridge, one for myself and one for Yumiko. Returning to my room, Yumiko looked pissed. She looked rigid and stiff, with her arms crossed tightly around her chest, her right foot tapping violently fast and her face deadly with an intense glare.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat the cans on the table.

"Oi. Hikio. Where the hell is the stuff?" Yumiko upped the intensity of her glare as she snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I couldn't help but glare back and raise the volume of my voice.

"Cut the crap. Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Yumiko began to approach furiously.

 _'Oh that? Silly woman. This is the 21st century! I don't need magazines or pictures anymore!'_

"I still don't know what the hell you're talking about!" By now, we were mere inches away from each other.

"Haa? I know you have some dirty magazines laying around somewhere!" She grabbed me by the collar.

Now I'm getting scared...Yumiko looked like she was getting pretty violent...

"Lay off, would you?! I don't have any dirty magazines laying around! Why the hell would I need them?! It's all on my damn phone!" My eyes shot wide open as I had just realized what I had said.

With that, Yumiko instantly dropped any form of aggression and looked at me with such a mischievous smile.

"Pervert."

 _'Oh. You got me good.'_ I was duped! I can't believe I fell for her trap!

* * *

 **A/N:** These last two chapters goes to all the friends who whooped my ass in a game of Smash. There won't be anymore Smash after this. Haha.

Once again, thank you all for reviewing, faving, following or even just passing by. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: No Matter Her Incarnation, Miura Yumiko Has an Excessively Straightforward Personality**_

Midterms had flown by without any real hitch, although I feel as if I passed each midterm with somewhat mixed results. Unsurprisingly, I am confident I had aced today's Japanese and English midterms. Those two subjects, along with history, had always been some of my stronger aspects as a student and it will definitely show through my performance. However, I do worry about my maths and science grades. Hopefully, Aya's tutoring was sufficient enough to help me prepare. I didn't study my ass off for nothing!

As I had just finished my English midterm, I sat on a bench near the entrance of Yamada-sensei's classroom as I waited for Yumiko to finish her test. It's been a routine for us to walk out of university together as her workplace was on the way to Tobe's restaurant. I'm perfectly fine walking alone and I have made many attempts to do so in the past, but ever since that first time we walked out of Chiba U together, Yumiko insisted that we should leave the campus together. I suppose she hates being lonely.

Roughly ten minutes had passed since I had left the classroom and I've been passing the time by reading a novel I carried around. Officially, the class would end in about thirty minutes, but since this is exam day, I had the opportunity to leave quite a bit earlier than that.

As I sat on the bench attempting to read my novel, it became increasingly harder and harder to concentrate. I found myself slowly becoming lost and confused. Soon, I didn't know what the hell I was reading. After night after night of rigorous study, fueled only by a limited amount of sleep, copious amounts of energy drinks, and a fridge full of MAX Coffee, I guess my body was ready to give in. I could no longer fight the heaviness of my eyelids and submitted myself to a momentary reprieve.

In what seemed to have been an instant, I awoke to the sound of a familiar 16-bit tune from an old RPG and of a woman gently humming along. Next to me, to my right, Yumiko was casually playing an old-school RPG on her phone with slight disinterest.

"Hey sleepyhead. You're finally awake." Yumiko put her phone back into her bag and turned towards me.

"Hmm...How long was...I...out?" I asked as I tried to fight back several yawns.

"Probably twenty minutes or so. Sleep well?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Hell no." The bench was uncomfortable, my ass hurts and I had no neck support. You can bet I didn't sleep well.

I yawned a lengthy yawn, cracked my neck twice, and stood up tall with my hands clasped together for a great stretch. While I was busy recollecting myself, Yumiko took the time to fiddle her hair with her right hand as she inspected the nails on her left.

I guess I've gotten comfortable around her.

Still, sometimes it makes me wonder...did the Queen elevate the pawn to her level?

I looked down at Yumiko and gestured that I'm ready to leave.

"Come on, let's get going."

Since Yumiko requested the day off, I accompanied her on the way back to her apartment instead of the usual itinerary of walking towards her workplace. As we walked through a local shopping district, Yumiko window shopped and was eyeing all the displays placed inside each shop's front windows. We stopped when Yumiko saw that a particular clothier caught her eye.

"Yui's birthday is coming up..." Yumiko offhandedly said as she admired the red dress on a mannequin. "...We should get her something. Hikio, didn't you always give Yui a present?"

"Yeah."

To be honest, the only present I can clearly remember giving Yuigahama was that dog collar that she had stupidly mistaken as an accessory. Still, I did in fact give Yuigahama a present every year for her birthday ever since I've known her. Despite what happened to Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and I back in our second year of high school, I always made it a point to remember Yuigahama's birthday. She's still a good friend. I won't let that change.

I watched as Yumiko tore her eyes away from the display and jammed her hand into her bag, rummaging through it's contents in her search of her phone. It seems someone was trying to call her.

"Ebina? It's been a while. How are you?"

Yumiko chatted with Ebina-san over her phone quite happily, catching up on various things since they have not seen each other since high school. I gazed at Yumiko as I did all those scant few years ago. Sometimes, I find it amazing to think that the Miura Yumiko that I see standing before me is the same Miura Yumiko who I had quietly respected, admired, and even feared back then.

Miura, with her golden locks, was once proud, pompous, and popular but underneath that tough, nearly unapproachable, exterior belied a fragile, maternal and caring woman who cared greatly about her friends and shied away from her own true feelings. To all those unable to read between the lines, she was at the top of the food chain and well-known as a Queen of Fiery Hell who struck fear into the hearts of many men and women.

Well, except for Hayama Hayato of course...

And then there is Yumiko. With her auburn locks, she appears to be a bit more down-to-earth, honest and natural than her former high school incarnation. Unfortunately for Yumiko, her high school reputation doesn't precede her and she seems to be a more far more isolated and lonely individual who only associates herself with Yuigahama or myself. I suppose she is one who takes comfort in familiarity. Her present, more conservative appearance, hides the once proud fire and rough edges that she still possesses and shows from time-to-time. A far more comfortable presence to be around...and...dare I say it?

Genuine.

Breaking out of my reverie, I had noticed Yumiko finished her chat with Ebina.

"What did Ebina-san want?"

"She just wanted to talk. She hasn't seen me in ages and felt like talking to me. She wanted to know what my summer plans are since she'll be returning to Chiba in the summer."

"Oh? Where has she been all this time?"

"She's been working as a key animator for an animation studio in Tokyo."

"Oh? Maybe I'll see her on the credits of one of my Sunday morning animes."

"I hope so too."

However, knowing Ebina-san, I won't be surprised if I found her listed in the credits of a BL production.

"Any plans for the summer Hikio?"

"I'm not too sure. I'll be accepting more hours at work so I'll definitely be busy and I'll be sure to stop by and visit the family again since I've been neglecting to do that."

"That so? I think I'll try to pick up a temp job since my school will be closed for the summer."

"You should come work with us. We're gonna need another server to deal with the summer rush. I'm sure Nobuo-san will hire you on the spot." I offered.

"I'd like that." Yumiko casted a sweet smile. I watched her twirl a finger through her auburn locks. I guess it's a habit of hers.

Still...

"I have a question." I asked. I really needed to sate my personal curiosity right now.

"Sure. What's up?" Yumiko asked curiously.

"Ever thought of dyeing your hair back to blonde?"

"What brought that on? Do you prefer me as a blonde?"

"Not exactly. It doesn't really matter. I was just curious. It's just that the Miura Yumiko I've always remembered was blonde."

"Well, I haven't thought about it much these days. I mean, I wouldn't mind going blonde again...but I doubt my work would approve."

We arrived at Yumiko's apartment complex shortly after. Yumiko looked deep in thought during the remainder of our trip.

"Hikio, next Sunday we should get Yui a present. We need to go shopping together." Yumiko said with a firmness that caught me off-guard. It was as if she was demanding to go shopping with me.

"O-Okay."

"Pick me up next Sunday at ten, and please, dress a little bit nicer."

I furrowed my brows at that statement.

"Huh? You got a problem with the way I dress?"

"I just don't wanna see you looking half-assed. I wanna to see you looking your best. I'll see you Sunday." With that, the Queen strutted inside her apartment.

Harking back to an earlier train of thought, one thing remains certain, that no matter her incarnation, Miura Yumiko has an excessively straightforward personality.

 _'I can't tell if she's being sweet or just being bossy.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I do wonder if Japanese universities are actually more lax than the way I've presented it. This chapter was pretty much a set-up for Hachiman and Yumiko's first "date." But man, I'm feelin' that writer's block starting to creep in...hopefully I still have some juice left for a couple of ideas.

A special thanks to the reviewers who critiqued the state of Yumiko's character. Following your suggestions, I made some covert, slight tweaks to the previous chapter in an attempt to keep Yumiko a little more in line with her character from the source materials and adaptions. I'll quietly be tweaking all released chapters periodically, as needed, to improve certain aspects and to make sure everyone is more in line with their characterization from the source materials.

As always, thank you all for reading, reviewing, faving or following.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Hikigaya Hachiman Goes Out on a Date (Part One)**_

Sunday morning came and I found myself primping myself up in front of my full-length mirror in the corner of my bedroom. Moo was at my feet, to my left, looking at me with wide-eyed curiosity as her tail wagged happily from left to right as I continued with my thorough self-inspection.

"Looks good Moo?" I asked as I looked down for her honest opinion.

"Meow!" It was rather happy sounding. I'll take that as a yes.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, impressed with the results. I decided on clothing that was simple, sleek and stylish. Black loafers, slim-fit black pants, a black leather belt with a ratchet buckle and a tucked-in, slim-fit, midnight blue dress shirt comprised the ensemble. I kept my sleeves rolled-up and my hair slicked back. Hopefully, I didn't look too much like a stiff.

 _'Not bad.'_

I walked out of my bedroom and made my way towards my apartment entrance. In the kitchen, Tobe, who looked like he had just woken up, was making some eggs and was brewing up some coffee.

"Whoa Hikitani-kun! Looking good." Tobe approached me for a closer look and scrunched his nose, sniffing the air around me. "You smell good too. Going out?" I watched as Tobe returned to the kitchen and cracked another egg onto the pan.

"Thanks Tobe. I'll be heading out."

"Oh yeah, you're going shopping with Yumiko today huh?" Tobe asked. I nodded my response and made my way towards the door.

"Bro, tell her I said hi! Go get her man!" I heard from around the corner as I made my way out of my apartment.

I proceeded down the stairs and onto the restaurant floor only to be met with more gawking from the Tobe family.

"My, my. You're looking quite handsome today, Hachi-kun." Mikako-san observed, scanning me from head to toe.

"Wow...Hachi-kun...you actually look really nice..." Aya followed up shyly.

"Thanks."

"Are you going out on a date?" Mikako-san asked.

"Yeah." I suppose you can call it that. I gave her a simple nod to affirm my response.

"Holy hell!" Nobuo-san screamed. As he walked into the room, he had dropped the supply crate he was carrying once he laid his eyes on me. "Aya! Marry this man right now! Get your ass upstairs and put on a dress! Be quick!" Nobuo-san proceeded to remove the wedding band from his ring finger, turned to Mikako-san and barked, "Honey! Take off your ring too! By the power invested in me, I will marry them both off right now where they stand!"

"Dear..."

"Pops! What the hell?! Quit trying to marry me off to Hachi-kun! Why the hell would I want to marry him?! He's like an older brother to me!"

As I made my way out the restaurant entrance, I can still hear the faint bickering among the Tobe family.

 _'Well, thanks for the vote of confidence everyone.'_

* * *

I stood outside of Yumiko's apartment waiting for her to answer her door. I had knocked several times and had been waiting out in front for about five minutes. Not that I'm experienced in these kinds of matters or anything, but do girls seriously take this long to get ready?

Well, I guess for the Queen, it is to be expected.

 _'How much longer must I wait out here? I don't want to stand outside all day looking like a creep...'_

Fortunately, before getting further lost in thought, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

" _Hikio. Sorry I didn't reach you sooner. I didn't mean to make you wait outside too long. I'm still getting ready! By the way, I just unlocked the door. Make yourself at home!_

 _~ Yumiko."_

That was very thoughtful of her. I do wish she had unlocked the door sooner though.

Walking inside her apartment, I note that it is my very first time actually setting foot inside her abode. Like my apartment, there wasn't much to look at. Since it was a studio, there is a limited amount of real estate for things other than the necessities.

Directly as I walked in, I stepped foot into a tiny kitchen containing a fridge, a counter-top sink, and a stove with two cabinets floating above. To my left, is a door leading to the bathroom. I assume Yumiko is still inside prettying herself up.

Moving further along into the living space, directly to my right was a dining table suitable enough for up to two people. At the furthermost right corner, was a chair, a small flat-screen and an impressive collection of RPGs ready to play. On the furthermost left corner was a desk containing her paperwork. Finally, directly to my left was a full-size bed with a feminine bed cover and an acoustic guitar laying on top.

"I'll be out soon!" I heard her call out from the bathroom.

"Take your time."

Sitting at the foot of her bed, I was still taking in everything inside her studio apartment.

"No need." Yumiko said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She walked out and faced me with her left hand firmly pressed on her hip, oozing confidence befitting that of a monarch.

"How do I look?" She asked me with a warm, bright smile.

Simple, cool and stylish. From toe to head, her ensemble comprised of two-toned white/coffee wedged sandals that showed off a pedicure. She wore a vibrant yellow shift dress whose hemline was short enough to put her captivatingly long, bare, legs on public display. The vibrant yellow outfit accentuated her loosely curled golden locks and auburn tips. The accessories that complimented her outfit was simply three silver bracelets on her left wrist, two small white pearls on each ear and a small tan leather purse slung over her left shoulder.

Wait. Hold on a minute...

 _'Golden locks...she actually dyed her hair again!'_

"Well?" Yumiko looked expectant with her arms crossed tightly over her assets...

"Uh...good." I couldn't help but turn away as I felt a bit of blood rush to my face. I think she noticed because she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Perfect! You don't look bad yourself Hikio! Nice job! Thankfully your fashion sense isn't as rotten as your eyes!"

I furrowed my brows at the statement. The Tobes' had me thinking I was a high-quality product! Unblemished!

"I'm sure that's the first time I've ever heard you comment on my eyes. Your hair...are you sure your workplace will approve?"

"Don't worry about that." Yumiko replied as she fiddled with her now golden locks. "I got an approval from the rest of the faculty the other day. They didn't mind. Actually, the faculty and the students loved it!"

"I see..."

"You like it?"

"...Yeah. It looks good."

"Thanks!" I watched Yumiko's face light up for a moment.

With unprecedented agility, Yumiko caught me by surprise and latched onto my left arm. In that brief moment, she took a surprise selfie that captured my shock and her proud smile. Showing me her phone, we had stared at the photo for several seconds before Yumiko decided to delete it as she was unsatisfied with it's quality.

"I hope you don't mind if I take another?" Yumiko smiled sweetly as she asked.

"Go ahead."

With my permission, she took another selfie.

I honestly don't like selfies. They are far too narcissistic and self-indulgent for my liking. I suppose Yumiko really wanted to capture this moment. Despite my personal inclinations, I see no reason to object.

"There. Much better."

Satisfied with the quality of the photo, she was eager to carry on the rest of her day. Still latched onto my left arm, Yumiko gave it a quick tug.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Somehow I felt as if I was dragged into all of this. Yumiko strong-armed me into taking her out shopping on my free day. At the moment, we were currently at a shopping district, inside a retailer, checking out clothes. Supposedly, we were looking for a birthday present for Yuigahama, but as far as I can tell, it seems more like Yumiko was shopping for herself with me in tow.

Is this how it felt back during the medieval era when the peasants blindly followed royalty? When they threw common sense and critical thinking out the window just to grovel and kiss the ground that their beloved monarch walked on? I can't help but feel for them right now.

I am merely a pawn in the game of life.

Still, in the years I've known Yumiko, I've never thought of her in a truly negative fashion. Yes, I've thought of her as shallow, vain, and scary at her worst, but I've never thought of her in any sort of malicious way.

In any case, Yumiko sure does look cute happily trying on clothes.

"Oi. Hikio. Quit spacing out." Her assertive voice had halted any further musings to an abrupt stop. She held a blouse in each hand, putting each one in front of her at a mirror one at a time as if she was imagining herself trying it on before turning to me.

"Which one do you prefer?"

 _'Damn it. I've been backed into a corner.'_

* * *

We had settled on a number of accessories from a local boutique as our birthday gift to Yuigahama. Several bracelets, hair clips and other such things comprised the gift box that Yumiko was currently having wrapped at the counter. I quietly stood behind her, shopping bags in my right hand as my meager arm desperately tried to fight the unstoppable forces of gravity in a valiant effort.

As I thought about the current matter at hand, perhaps I'm more of a pack mule than a pawn.

"Yes. That will work nicely." Yumiko and an associate were mulling over the design of the gift box that contains Yuigahama's presents.

"One last thing. On the inside, can you write To: Yui, From: Hikki and Yumiko, in calligraphy?"

"Will this be all, ma'am?"

"Yes. This is great." Yumiko observed the design of the box. Her nodding signified her approval. "Perfect. Thank you very much for your hard work."

As the associate rang up the total, Yumiko began to reach into her purse for her wallet. Before she can complete that action, I pressed my free hand on her left shoulder, sliently shaking my head as I got her attention.

Setting the shopping bags down, I reached into my back pocket for my wallet and pulled out my bank card and handed it to the associate.

Chivalry isn't dead folks.

Now, if I were a Warrior of Light and my money was my hit points, I'd surely be in the yellow. I'm just another broke college student! I don't know how much more of this I can take!

Walking out of the boutique, Yumiko and I continued down the street towards the southern section of the shopping district, unsure of what to do next. We had gotten what we wanted and were basically just killing time now.

"Hikio." Her voice brought me to her attention. There was a hint of concern in Yumiko's voice.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for everything and all that..."

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"You'll be left with nothing today if you keep this up. I know you're in the yellow."

Are you a mind reader? You got me there Yumiko.

"Look. Don't be an idiot. You don't have to be a gentleman. I appreciate the chivalry, but please be more careful with how you spend the next time okay?" She spoke to me with a warm and affirming tone as if she was a mother scolding her own child.

I simply nodded my affirmation. Yumiko, you are such a sweet girl!

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's have some lunch!" Yumiko clasped her hands together, smiling brightly. "What would you like to eat? I'm sure we both haven't ate since breakfast. Come on, it'll be my treat. Don't try me on this one Hikio, I'm paying and that's final."

Until Yumiko had mentioned it, I never realized how hungry I actually was. As we came up to a corner at an intersection, there was a Saizeriya at the corner across the street. It's recognizable sign stood tall and proud, beckoning all to stop by and eat. With it's glorious selection of cheap and tasty meals, one can never go wrong with Saize.

"...Saize..." I mumbled absentmindedly. I would love to have a plate of one of their famous spaghetti plates right about now...

"Haa? Saize? Why the hell should we eat at Saize?" Yumiko responded in a rather abrasive tone as if she had objected to my absentminded suggestion. What was wrong with Saize these days? Here I am thinking that I thought I could choose what I would like to eat...

I turned my head towards her looking slack-jawed and exasperated. Before I could possibly say something foolish, inflamed at Yumiko's crime against Saize, both our stomachs rumbled a far more compelling argument. In an instant, I watched as Yumiko's attitude shifted from abrasive and authoritative to meek and sheepish.

"...Saize is fine I guess..."

You can never go wrong with Saize.

* * *

 **A/N:** Indeed, Yuigahama's birthday has historically been a pretty convenient excuse to go out on a date. Haha. Now, I highly doubt a Japanese school would even let an employee dye her hair...but for the sake of this story, I'll just roll with it!

This chapter is the first part of two. I have some ideas I'm working around for the second part. I hope that this chapter has not disappointed and I hope the next one will not disappoint. Stay tuned!

Guest Not: Woah. It's been a while since I've read that manga. The story totally does have that Horimiya kind of vibe!

Koalalumpur: Since the beginning, I've considered having Yukino make an appearance. As far as whether or not Yukino will actually appear in the story...I'll just let the narrative play it out.

Prominis: Thank you. That was truly informative. I'll adhere to that information when I work on my next possible Oregairu fic.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Miura Yumiko and the MAX Coffee Connection (Part Two)**_

Stomachs full and appetites sated, Yumiko and I walked out of Saize intending to get out of the shopping district. I didn't know where we were going to go or what we were planning on doing next. Yumiko had suggested seeing some romantic comedy that seemed to be all the rage among the college and high school students right now. I personally wasn't feeling up for it.

As a self-proclaimed introvert, I felt as if all my social energy had been finally been sapped. Right now, I really just wanted to go home and spend the rest of my day off reading a light novel with Moo curled up on my lap.

Walking by a vending machine, I tugged at Yumiko to stop so I can grab a MAX Coffee from the machine.

"What would you like?" I asked Yumiko as I put the remaining change I had left into the machine.

"I'll just have a MAX Coffee too."

Good choice.

We had moved to a nearby bench to rest for a bit. With our cans in hand left unopened, the two of us watched as fellow shoppers passed on by carrying whatever business they had planned for today.

"You know Hikio, I really wish we ate somewhere else." Yumiko began as she pressed the ice cold can against her cheek.

"What's wrong with Saize?" Seriously, what's wrong with Saize?

"N-Nothing's wrong with Saize! I-It's j-just I wished we ate somewhere a little more... special." Yumiko shook her head vehemently, disagreeing with my statement.

"Oh? Such as?"

"I dunno...somewhere a little more..." Her cheeks began to visibly turn a slight tinge of pink. "...I don't know! Just not Saize!"

"It's just...it's the first time we really went out together and I'm having so much fun..." Yumiko began to fall back on her habit of twirling her drill-like locks. "I just wanted today to be a little bit more special..."

For some reason, my thoughts jumped all the way back to high school during the time I went out on that double date with Hayama, Orimoto Kaori, and Orimoto's friend, Nakamachi Chika. After meeting up at the station, the four of us had proceeded to go to the PARCO multi-story shopping center. I remembered that at the same time of our double date, Yumiko was over there trying out a pair of boots with Ebina-san in tow.

Yumiko spotted the four of us together, well, actually Hayama and the two girls - I was staking out nearby like a sniper - while she was trying out a pair of boots. Seemingly ignored as my stealth skill was still quite high – and her affection levels for Hayama were still at the highest – she attempted to reach out to Hayama, only to have her feet caught on the boots she was trying out and marvelously fell over on her butt.

They say pink panties typify a woman who is romantic, feminine, sensuous, gentle and in need of affection.

And I remembered Miura Yumiko wore pink panties.

"...Hikio?" Yumiko's pleasant concern returned me to my senses. As I returned from my trip down to Memory Lane, I noticed she had been gazing at me with large dilated pupils.

"I'm having fun." My voice had broke her gaze, causing her to look away for an instant before giving me an inquiring look.

"Huh?"

"I'm having fun, Yumiko." I said, as if almost repeating myself, lacing my words with genuine tenderness and assurance.

This was still all so new to me. I'm unaccustomed to it. I'm uncomfortable with it. But that didn't mean I didn't like it.

"Really?" Yumiko looked at me with such pleasant surprise, I couldn't help but flash a small smile. I guess I really am fond of her.

"I mean it."

"Ah..." She had turned her head away from me. I couldn't tell what her face was conveying. "...That's good..."

"By the way Yumiko, just for the record, I love Saize."

"Why?"

"Because the food is cheap and tasty." I said matter-of-factly.

"You're always so practical Hikio." Yumiko grinned as she gazed at her can of MAX Coffee. "You know, I really like that about you."

Cracking open my can, I chugged down it's contents. By the time I was finished, I downed half the can.

"You really like MAX Coffee huh?"

"I was raised on this stuff." I raised my can proudly, eliciting a giggle from Yumiko.

"I can't see why someone would love this so much." She cracked open her can and took a sip of her MAX Coffee. "It's too sweet!"

"You're one to talk. You always order a caramel macchiato at the cafe every time we go there together on our break after Japanese class. I just order the house brew! Black! Now apologize to MAX Coffee this instant!"

"S-Sorry..." Yumiko casted a slight sheepish smile while apologizing before raising her can to her lips.

"Apology accepted. Hey, if you don't like MAX Coffee, why are you even drinking it?"

"I-It's not that I don't like it!" Yumiko shook her head, disagreeing with another one of my statements. "I-It's actually pretty good...I just wanted to understand why you love it so much."

"...Life is too bitter, so coffee, at least, should be sweet..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I was just saying something I used to say back in high school."

"No, no. I heard you. What you said just took me by surprise, that's all." Yumiko took another sip of her coffee. "...I think...I'm starting to see why you like it so much..."

"Yeah?"

"You know, Hikio..." Yumiko raised her can close to her face, observing it thoughtfully for a moment before turning her head towards me with a warm smile. "...You're just like MAX Coffee. You may look dark and all..but you're actually really sweet. Seriously! It's so like you!"

After roughly twenty minutes of comfortable silence, Yumiko and I decided to head to Tobe's restaurant. In the end, since our wallets – and ourselves – were well-spent, we decided to have dinner at the restaurant.

Making our way to the restaurant, Yumiko latched on to my left arm before slowly interlacing her right hand with my left. At first, I gave her a quizzical look – I wasn't used to anyone's touch and I'm uncomfortable with public displays of affection of any sort.

"Why are you-"

"Just let me. Please." Yumiko cut me off and gave a rather fearsome expression that would make any man quiver in his boots. I relented.

"Fine."

Now that I think about it, this is my first time holding hands with anyone. It feels…

Nice.

"...H-Hikigaya-kun?" I heard a familiar meek, soft, voice call out my name from behind. Her voice was soon accompanied by a far more peppier and outgoing companion.

"Ne, You're right Yukino-chan! That really is Hikigaya-kun! Hey! Hikigaya-kun! Over here!"

Turning around to face the voices, Yumiko and I halted our movements. It isn't a common occurrence that one would see Yukinoshita Yukino, Yukinoshita Haruno, and even Hayama Hayato all together for a day out shopping.

* * *

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun." As expected, Yukinoshita is one to greet with such formal grace. Prim, proper, perfect. Yukinoshita wouldn't be Yukinoshita if she were anything less. Her eyes shifted to Yumiko, whose presence elicited slight surprise before quickly regaining composure. "M-Miura-san? G-Good afternoon. It's good to see you."

"Hey Yukinoshita-san. Good to see you too." Yumiko replied with a slight smile in earnest. Ever since the Service Club helped Yumiko with her request to discover whether Hayama would go into the sciences or the liberal arts, Yukinoshita and Yumiko enjoyed a far more amicable relationship. When her eyes drifted towards Hayama, she casted her eyes down and shifted to a more neutral expression.

"Hi Hayato."

"Hey Yumiko." Hayama replied in his usual breezy tone.

"Yahallo!" Haruno-san exclaimed with Yuigahama's signature expression. "Wow Hikigaya-kun, you're looking good." Haruno-san's eyes shifted towards Yumiko. "Oh, I see. Are you on a date?"

"Yeah. I suppose so." I replied, answering the elder sister's question. Turning to the younger Yukinoshita, "Yukinoshita, how is America? Surely there is more to that country than freedom, chicken and cheeseburgers?"

I blame that damn imageboard for skewing my perspective of the United States.

"Indeed, there is. I'm enjoying America so far. Boston is a beautiful city. It has such a rich history..."

"Ah, nice, nice. Hey, what are you doing here anyways?"

"How rude. I see that you're still as rotten as your eyes suggest. It is summer vacation in America, and I wanted to return home."

"I see..."

"...A-And...I wanted to surprise you and Yuigahama-san..." It was always interesting to see the Ice Queen's confident poise waver and seemingly melt.

 _'Hoh? Color me surprised. The old Yukinoshita would never think of doing such a thing for her old friends.'_

"Well, since you are now out of the question, Hikigaya-kun, please don't tell Yuigahama-san that I returned to Japan. I want to surprise her for her birthday."

That is surprisingly sweet of you, Yukinoshita.

"Okay. I won't tell her."

"Thank you." The ice queen had a warm smile painted on her face, contrasting her usual icy-cool demeanor. "I can take comfort in the fact that your trust isn't as shady as you look."

I guess Yukinoshita isn't Yukinoshita without her trying to bury me into the ground with her words. Ah, I remember it was refreshing to go at it back-and-forth with her in the Service Club club room back in high school. Now that I think about it, I do miss our banter. I can't say I'm up for the challenge these days. I think I'm getting rusty now.

"Hikigaya-kun! You haven't introduced me to your girlfriend! She's been rather quiet this whole time." This time, it was Haruno-san who gathered my attention.

Indeed, Yumiko has been rather quiet during this encounter. Was it because of Hayama's presence? Interestingly enough, Yumiko isn't the only one maintaining her silence. Hayama has kept his mouth shut this whole time with that usual pleasantly fake smile he had plastered on his face.

Yumiko gave my hand that she held a tight squeeze. Her facial expression expressed the sentiment that she was uncomfortable in this situation right now and really wanted to leave. Given her history with Hayama, I couldn't blame her.

"Ah, this is..." I began.

"Haruno, this is Miura Yumiko. The three of us were in the same class back in high school." Hayama had cut me off, breaking his silence. "Yumiko, this is Yukinoshita Haruno. She is Yukino-chan's older sister and my childhood friend..."

"I'm sure you meant to say babysitter, Hayato-kun." Haruno-san added. Hayama gave an artificial chuckle before plastering on that fake smile of his once again.

"Err...Anyways, I believe the two of you may have met during the Valentine's day event back in my second year of high school." He continued.

"Oh! I remember you! I've seen you around plenty of times!" Haruno-san peered closer to Yumiko, eyeing her up and down. "Your hair may be different but you're that same girl I've seen Hikigaya-kun hang around with on campus."

"Hold on. Haruno-san, you've been spying on me?!" I exclaimed.

"That's pretty hilarious Hikigaya-kun! But no, that's not it. I just happen to see the two of you often hanging out at the cafe or walking together whenever I'm passing by or when I'm heading to my next class. You do know I'm still in Chiba U right? I still have a few more units to take before I graduate." Haruno-san turned to Yumiko and extended a hand to exchange formalities.

"I'm Haruno. As you just heard, I'm Yukino-chan's older sister, Hayato-kun's friend and their former babysitter. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yumiko. Nice to meet you."

"Ehehe. Don't take this the wrong way Yumiko-san, but I was hoping Hikigaya-kun would date my Yukino-chan!" The elder Yukinoshita turned to her younger sibling, enthusiastically ribbing the younger one with her elbow. "Ne, ne. Yukino-chan! You should've went for him! You had your nee-san's approval!"

"...Nee-san..." The younger sibling murmured.

"Haruno-san, Yukinoshita never told you?" Haruno-san shook her head. I looked to Yukinoshita and waited for her approval before letting myself continue. "She confessed to me back in our second year of high school. I turned her down."

"Ah, Did you choose Gahama-chan?"

"No. Just so you know, I shot down Yuigahama too." Haruno-san turned to her younger sister.

"Ah...so Yukino-chan wasn't chosen again...even Gahama-chan wasn't chosen either..." I watched as Haruno-san peered at Hayama and then me before turning to Yukinoshita.

"You were fine with this Yukino-chan?" The elder Yukinoshita asked.

"...Hikigaya-kun is free to like whoever he pleases. I can't force him to like me. I'm sure Yuigahama-san shares the same sentiments." Yukinoshita answered with a somewhat pained expression. "...It's fine. I'm moving on...I shouldn't let my happiness depend on anyone else."

"Are you sure, Yukino-chan?" Haruno-san asked. Yukinoshita replied with a simple nod of her head.

You seem to have changed a bit, Haruno-san. You seem to be less abrasive than when I first met you. You're still a pain in the ass to deal with though.

"So...Hikigaya-kun, why did you choose Yumiko-san?" The elder Yukinoshita prodded.

"I didn't." I said as I scratched the back of my neck. I was never really comfortable hanging around Haruno-san and I didn't want to keep on standing here answering her questions. I can tell that Yumiko is also feeling uncomfortable, but that's probably due to Hayama's presence.

Since Haruno-san spurred on the thought, I thought about the state of my current relationship with Miura Yumiko. As it stands, I'm sure we're definitely more than friends now. Even though we're on this date, I can't exactly say we're anything more than that. I wouldn't exactly call her my girlfriend just yet.

Unlike Yuigahama or Yukinoshita, my relationship with Miura Yumiko was one that blossomed out of coincidence rather than circumstance. Ever since Yumiko had brazenly approached me during our Japanese class and found out we shared another class and even the same commute, she insisted on hanging out together. I had no real objection. I just fell into this kind of relationship.

It's ironic isn't it?

In a past life in high school, I would vehemently defy the gods of romantic comedy. Even if it meant going against all odds, I adamantly sought the loner end. It wasn't until further along my participation as a member in Sobu High's Service Club that I began to change my outlook.

I wanted genuine relationships. I wanted to go beyond the veil of superficiality. Even if it meant that I had writhe, struggle, and suffer, I wanted things to be genuine.

But even then, I wasn't able to choose. I couldn't choose.

In stark contrast to his former high school incarnation who sought the loner end, the present, college-going, Hikigaya Hachiman is now just going along for ride on whatever whims the RomCom gods have in store for him.

"Nee-san. It's time for us to go. We're wasting too much time." Yukinoshita tugged on to her elder sister's sleeve.

"Oh yeah, Gahama-chan's present huh? Why do you even need us to tag along?" Haruno-san exclaimed.

"You know Yukino-chan, Haruno. She's always been real bad with with directions." Hayama added, breaking his second streak of silence just to tease the younger Yukinoshita.

"S-Stop it you two!" Yukinoshita raised her voice in annoyance. These three seem to be far more close these days. I wonder...did they ever act this way together when they were young?

"I can't believe you even survived living in America all alone!" Haruno-san continued the teasing. She paused for a moment before coming to some sort of realization. "...Wait a minute! You have a boyfriend don't you?! No wonder you could get around! Tell me about him, Yukino-chan!"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Yukinoshita was fuming by now.

"Hey, I'm just kidding!" Haruno-san waved both her arms in her defense. "...I guess we'll be leaving now, Hikigaya-kun. It was nice meeting you Yumiko-san. See you guys later!"

"Good bye Yumiko, Hikitani-kun." Hayama said his farewells.

"Farewell Miura-san...good bye Hikigaya-kun..." Finally, Yukinoshita said her piece.

I watched as the three continued on towards the shopping district. As the distance between us extended, Yukinoshita turned her head and her eyes met mine. Vague as it was due to the increasing distance, it was as if there was an expression of longing marked upon her face.

* * *

After our encounter in the shopping district with the Yukinoshita sisters and Hayama Hayato, I had intended on cooking a simple curry plate for Yumiko and I to eat when we returned to my apartment above the restaurant. Fortunately, the Tobe famly decided to have a family dinner over in the restaurant floor and invited us to the table. It was certainly a better proposition than whatever I had intended.

Now, to be fair, while my cooking skills aren't beyond saving – I can proudly serve a decent plate of curry – they are definitely not worth writing home about.

It seems that my former dream of becoming a house-husband would forever remain a pipe dream. The crushing realization that I had a dream that was doomed to fail was one of the harshest cruelties of my own existence.

But then again, such a life was not for me.

"You're kinda quiet today, Yumiko-san." Aya said as she was munching away on a croquette.

"Oh really? I just got something on my mind. That's all" Yumiko replied.

I leaned a bit towards her and spoke in a whisper whose volume was low enough for only the two of us can hear.

"Did Hayama really bother you that much?"

"Not really. It's just that seeing him again got me thinking..." Yumiko whispered in a volume matching mine.

"Hey, Hachi-kun, it's rude to whisper sweet nothings at the dinner table!" Aya commented.

"We're not. Idiot." You better watch out Aya, this bear bites back.

"Yo. Yumiko. Hikitani-kun. I heard from Yamato-kun that Hayato-kun is back in town!" Tobe exclaimed in his usual excited fashion.

"Yeah. Hikio and I ran into him in the shopping district."

"Wha? Really?! Wow you guys! I can't believe you guys saw him! Hayato-kun should've told me he was back in town! Man, I totally thought we were bros!"

"Haha!" Nobuo-san bellowed. He had a bit too much drink tonight and was enjoying himself perhaps a bit too excessively. "Hachi-kun! Care for a glass of whiskey tonight?"

"Hell no Nobuo-san." I shook my head vehemently. I wasn't in the mood this time around. "Remember the last time we drank together? I ended up drinking more than I should."

"Haha! Aww shit. Well ain't that a damn shame." Nobuo-san looked crestfallen by my refusal to drink. He turned to his eldest child with renewed vigor. "Kakeru! Have a drink with your old man! Come on, what do you say?"

"Pops! I cant even drink yet!" Tobe exclaimed.

"That never stopped Hachi-kun." Nobuo-san countered. He gave his son a glass filled with Suntory Yamazaki, which brought a slight hint of disgust upon Tobe's face. "Drink up! It's good for you!"

"...Fine." Tobe relented, unable to overcome his old man's unrivaled energy and aggression.

I watched as Tobe let the volatile liquid wash over his palette and slide down his throat, eliciting an expression of slight disgust and a minor gag reflex. Poor bastard.

"Haha! You're still not a man yet!" Nobuo-san laughed. His laughter was cut short when Mikako-san hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Dear, I've had enough! You shouldn't even be encouraging such behavior to your children! I should've have stopped you so much earlier!" Mikako-san scolded. She hit her husband in the back of his one more time for good measure.

"Damn it hon! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nobuo-san raised both arms in the air, waving wildly. It was a futile defense against Mikako-san's wrath.

"Wow Tobe, I never knew your family was this lively. Now, I can really see where you got your energy from." Yumiko mused, breaking her momentary silence. She was quietly captivated by the scene that had unfolded.

"Pops can get real over the top sometimes. You should watch and see when Pops wants me to get hitched with Hachi-kun!" Aya added.

"I still do." Nobuo-san said as he was still nursing the throbbing in the back of his head. The mention of marriage caused Yumiko to turn to me arms crossed with a questioning glare.

"Haaaah?"

Of course, the best course of action was a simple shrug.

"Pay no mind to it." I said.

"Haha! No worries Yumiko-san! He's all yours!" Aya cracked into a smile. "I'm not interested in Hachi-kun, he's too much like a brother to me!"

Aya's remark caught Yumiko off-guard, making the woman turn a shade of pink in the process.

"I-I...uh..." Yumiko stammered.

"Hi-" Hic* "Hi-Hikitani-kun, I love you man."

* * *

It was a quarter til midnight when we arrived in front of Yumiko's apartment complex. Prior to this, after dinner, Aya, Tobe, Yumiko and I had ended up playing video games in my apartment for the last couple of hours. There wasn't any Smash this time around. We just played some miscellaneous party games that can be particularly rage inducing at times.

"I can't believe Tobe won." Yumiko shook her head disapprovingly. "It was the final dice roll and he just had to land on THAT spot! He took my star! I had that game!"

"It's probably karma for sneaking a victory over him the last time we all played together." I chimed.

Indeed, Yumiko nearly had a taste of sweet victory. Perhaps karma was more than just some hocus-pocus mumbo-jumbo. Or maybe perhaps it was just the gods were smiling and graced their good fortunes upon Tobe tonight.

"C'est la vie," says the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell.

"Ah, whatever. I'm over it." Yumiko shrugged as she finally moved on from bitter defeat. "I had a lot of fun today, Hikio."

I grunted an agreement.

"It's totally different. Totally different from back in high school."

"What do you mean?"

"I only realized this like kinda recently. Like, back in high school, when Tobe and I would hang with Hayato, there was always this kind of invisible wall between us and him. Like, there was some sort of line that we somehow knew we shouldn't cross." Yumiko mused.

Other than the Yukinoshitas and perhaps myself, no one really knew the beloved Hayama Hayato. Blanketed by his outwardly cool, light, demeanor; his affable, pleasant and fake smile; and his desire to make everyone happy; no one knew that underneath it all was a man who was, perhaps, far more bitter and cynical than he let on. I wouldn't be surprised if Hayama might actually be as twisted as I was.

"But we were totally comfortable with it. For a while at least. Didn't I mention to you sometime ago that I confessed to Hayato in our third year right?" Yumiko continued on.

I nodded. It was when I first got reacquainted with her.

"Well, you can guess what happened from there. As I was saying earlier, it's totally different hanging out with you. Even back in high school, in those study groups we had in the third year, everyone seemed to be genuinely having fun. There's like no walls or anything."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're someone we can be totally honest around…I can be totally honest with you."

By now, we were standing in front of the door leading into Yumiko's apartment.

"You know, I think that's what I like the most about you." Yumiko concluded as she slowly opened her front door.

"Hey Hikio..." She was facing away from me, towards the inside of her apartment, as she began.

"Yeah?"

As she turned around, she pulled me into a tight hug, surprising even me. In my brief moment of shock, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down, placing a quick peck on my lips.

"Thanks for tonight." She gave me a warm smile before quickly scurrying into her apartment.

 _'That was surprisingly straightforward of her…'_ I thought as I caressed my lips, the spot where she left an indelible impression, as I remained dumbfounded in front of Yumiko's apartment.

 _'Damn it woman! That was my first kiss!'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yukino finally makes her appearance!

thero: I began writing this fic slating it to be 10-15 chapters long. Now, I highly doubt that it would end in the tenth chapter with the way things are going, but I'm not sure how long this is going to be. It's definitely over the halfway point now.

koalalumpur: Thank you for the idea of the dinner scene! I probably should add more elements of their university life. I'm starting to think that the summary is kind of misleading!

As always, thank you all for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: After Much Deliberation, Hikigaya Hachiman Finally Makes His Decision**_

My thoughts raced as they cycled through my mind at thousands of kilometers per second. Hours were wasted simply tossing and turning in my bed. Anxiety kept me from gainful, restful, sleep. With sudden acceptance, I simply decided to turn my gaze towards the ceiling. I figured I probably would not get a whole lot of sleep tonight.

Yumiko had strong-armed me into taking her out on a date so we can find our birthday gifts for Yuigahama. However, I never expected to run into Yukinoshita. Even more so, I had never expected to run into both Yukinoshita sisters and Hayama Hayato at the same time.

Truly, it was the most unusual of circumstances.

I brushed my right index and middle fingers across my lips. Most of all, I never expected for Yumiko to suddenly kiss me.

As I buried myself underneath my bedsheets, I thought about Yumiko, Yuigahama, and Yukinoshita. After what happened several hours earlier, I now have no doubt in my mind regarding my feelings towards Miura Yumiko. In the brief two or so months since I began my college career, I have been reacquainted with the Queen of Fire and I grew fond of her as a result.

It's not as though I was unaware of what was blossoming between us. I just wanted to let things come as they are.

My thoughts then fell to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. With these new developments, I can't help but wonder with nervous trepidation what kind of sentiments these two will bear.

Yuigahama…

Even though I turned her down her confession two years ago, I kept contact with her. We have remained friends since then. I didn't want to lose her. As selfish as it may seem, I still wanted her in my life. I hold these same sentiments towards Yukinoshita.

It's been two years since her confession. By now, she should have moved on. Besides, Yuigahama is one who would support her friends through thick and thin. In my eyes, despite her own objections, Yuigahama is, without any doubt, still a nice girl.

Still, I'm not completely confident in my assertions.

Yukinoshita…

Yukinoshita on the other hand…I'm not so sure…

The only thing I can tell with absolute certainty is that she still has some lingering sentiments for me.

After I turned down her confession, as we began our third year, Yukinoshita crammed her studies so she can graduate early to study abroad. As we were too busy preparing for exams, the Service Club effectively became defunct. As a result, Yuigahama and I didn't see Yukinoshita often.

If I were to judge, basing on her former relationship with Hayama Hayato and her own sister, she was one to hold grudges. I don't want to endanger my current relations with her.

Even so, despite the feelings of all the parties involved, whatever they may be, I have to act on mine and mine alone. To embark on any other course of action…

Well, that wouldn't be genuine would it?

* * *

Stepping out of my room, I saw Tobe laying on the couch with a pained expression on his face; his blanket tightly wrapped around him as if he was undergoing some sort of metamorphosis. Last night, he and Nobuo-san had far too much to drink at the dinner table and only now he was feeling the repercussions. Having tasted the nectar of adulthood, Tobe was well on his way to becoming a man. Soon, this Metapod will become a beautiful Butterfree.

"Hi-Hikitani-kun..." Tobe muttered weakly. Poor bastard.

"Yo."

"Can...Can you get me some water bro?"

"Sure."

I grabbed a clean, empty, cup from the cupboard and filled it with fresh water. I watched as Tobe peered his head out of his cocoon to take a few weak sips before setting it down on the coffee table.

"...Thanks...Hikitani-kun..." He then pulled the sheets back over his head, returning to the sanctity of his blanket. "Man...What happened?"

"You ended up getting drunk with your dad. You sure you can manage to work today?" I took a seat on the adjacent loveseat to the right of the couch.

"Yeah...I'll be fine...I just need a few more hours..."

Tobe pulled his head out of his blanket cocoon with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey...how did your date with Yumiko go?" He asked.

"Pretty good." My thoughts went back to that kiss last night…

"I can tell..." Tobe gave a weak chuckle afterwards. "You know...Yumiko changed since she started hanging out with you…she used to be super scary!

"Yeah..."

"Man...you were just as scary as she was!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Haha...totally! But hey...I'm glad I actually got to know you man...you're a super cool guy." Tobe pulled his right arm out of the cocoon and formed a fist. "You're my best friend, Hikitani-kun. No matter what, don't let that change."

I bumped my fist with his. Of course I'll oblige. I've grown to develop similar sentiments.

"Haha. You should get goin'. Don't wanna be keepin' ya' from goin' to school. I gotta rest up a bit before work. Duty calls ya know?" With that, Tobe retreated once more into his blanket cocoon.

"Later Tobe."

* * *

As usual, my Japanese class ended rather uneventfully. Since I packed my things quickly, I made my way towards Yumiko, who was still packing her things. I really wanted to talk to her about last night.

"Yumiko-" I began.

"Hikigaya-kun. Do you have a moment?" I was cut off by my Japanese Literature professor, Fujiwara Hiroaki.

This was highly unusual. I never paid too much attention to Fujiwara-sensei and until now, I thought I was just another name and face in the sea of students Fujiwara-sensei taught. What did he want of me? I turned my gaze towards Yumiko, who gave me an approving look.

"Yeah. I'm free."

"Good, good. Come, follow me to my office." Fujiwara-sensei began making his way out of the lecture hall and towards our destination. I quickly picked up the pace to catch up to him.

"I'll be waiting at the cafe Hikio. Shoot me a text as soon as you're free." Yumiko called out.

As I walked alongside Fujiwara-sensei, I noted that this is really the first time I got to see the man up close. Young, tall, lanky with lean musculature, dark-brown medium-length disheveled hair and goatee, it was evident that the bespectacled Fujiwara-sensei had quite the bohemian appearance that contrasted with the majority of the school's conservative faculty and carried himself off quite casually.

When we arrived at his desk, Fujiwara-sensei pulled a seat from a nearby desk and placed it across his chair.

"I must apologize. I didn't mean to pull you away from your girlfriend." Fujiwara-sensei began.

"It's fine. What do you need Sensei?"

"Ah, I just wanted to talk about you. Your work has caught my eye, Hikigaya-kun." Fujiwara-sensei pushed up his horn-rimmed glasses before continuing. "I've been reading several of your essays. You know, you show promise as a writer or even as an editor. Ever thought of getting into publishing?"

"Not really."

"Still, the potential is there. You can write on the side you know. I have a few columns in several magazines and even had a novel published."

"Oh? Care to tell me the book's name?"

"Nope! That's for you to find out! I've been using a nom de plume so it'll be a real challenge. Now, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to this school?"

"I came to this school intending on become a Japanese literature professor."

"Splendid. That's wonderful to hear. As a fellow literature teacher, you have my respect. This is not an easy profession. I have confidence you would make a fine teacher." Fujiwara-sensei gave a bright smile and clasped his hands.

"Thanks."

"Say, have you been helping out Miura Yumiko? I see the two of you together all the time. At the beginning, she started off rather unremarkable, but she improved greatly over the term."

"We study together from time to time."

"Ah...I see. It all makes sense now." Fujiwara-sensei pushed up his specs once again. "Just so you know, Miura Yumiko has been taking after you. Her recent work contains influences and elements that only your own distinct voice contains."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Yes!" Fujiwara-sensei gushed. "You should be quite proud! I have never seen such a stellar improvement from a student!"

"...Thanks." I tilted my gaze away from Fujiwara-sensei. Hearing him sing my praises was making me feel embarrassed.

"Well...that's enough with the chit-chat. Let's get on to the real point of our meeting." Fujiwara-sensei voice shifted from bright, enthusiastic and warm to cool, dark and dulcet. He removed his glasses and pushed his hair back and away from his face revealing fierce looking eyes. He then took off his blazer, underneath he was sporting a black tank-top that revealed an intricate sleeve tattoo that encompassed his whole left arm and another tattoo that looks like it completely covered his back.

How the hell did the school hire this guy?

If I didn't know any better, Fujiwara-sensei looked just like a former gangbanger!

"I'd like to hone your skills Hikigaya." His tone of voice was clear, cutting, concise and even fearsome.

"...How so?" I have to admit, this new side of Fujiwara-sensei made me a little bit nervous.

"This might be putting a bit too much on your plate..." Fujiwara-sensei paused for a moment to scratch his goatee as he was searching for the right words to say. "Listen, I'm also in charge of the school's publication and I'd like for you to join our team. We're really hurting right now for new writers and editors and I know our department is devoid of anyone truly remarkable. Your work has caught my eye and it's in my best interest to at least extend an offer. What do you say?"

"I doubt I'd be able to help you out, Sensei. I already have school and work to worry about." I replied.

"Ah, I see. That's understandable. Look, how about if I send some articles your way periodically for you to edit? You can even work at home with this arrangement."

"That sounds reasonable. What's in it for me?"

"Nothing monetary." Fujiwara-sensei gave a smooth chuckle. "Regardless, it'd be a good experience. You'd even earn a glowing recommendation from me if you keep up the good work. That would help you get your foot in the door."

"Give me some time to think about it."

"Alright. I wasn't expecting an answer right away." Fujiwara-sensei returned to his more familiar jovial tone of voice. "I hope you'll be on board, Hikigaya-kun. It would be a pleasure to work with you."

"Sensei, I made the final edits to the proposal."

The voice of a young woman had entered the room. It belonged to Sanada Sana, another classmate of mine. She was a buxom, bespectacled, raven-haired beauty whose looks rivaled that of Yukinoshita though her chest was far superior. Sanada handed a tan folder to Fujiwara-sensei.

"My apologies, Sensei. I didn't know you had company." She bowed her head curtly in an apologetic fashion.

"It's fine! It's fine! Actually, this is a great opportunity to introduce you two to one another." He turned to me. "Hikigaya-kun, this is Sanada Sana. In addition to being your classmate, she's my assistant and an editor in the student newspaper."

"Ah, you must be Hikigaya Hachiman. I've helped Sensei review your work. Truly impressive. You have my respect."

"Thanks."

Sanada extended a hand to exchange formalities. Her smooth palm belied her firm grip.

"I was asking Hikigaya-kun be a part-time editor for the student newspaper. He isn't ready to make a decision yet." Fujiwara-sensei continued. With that remark, I noticed that Sanada's facial expression has lightened up.

"Seriously?" Sanada's formal tone shifted to a more casual one. "We really do need the help." Turning to me, Sanada gave me a confident smirk. "You're good Hikigaya-san. I hope you consider. It would be a pleasure to work with you." Sanada then turned to Fujiwara-sensei and bowed her head. "I must leave now. I have to prepare for my next class. Have a good day you two."

"Take care Sanada-kun." Fujiwara-sensei waved Sanada off before turning to me.

"Well, since you're here, I'd like you to run an errand for me." Fujiwara-sensei handed the tan folder to me. "Inside is a proposal the Associated Student Body asked my staff and I to edit. Can you please take it to them?"

"Sure. Sure. I'll be taking my leave now." I grabbed the folder and proceeded to make my way into the hall.

"Hikigaya-kun! From now on, please quit zoning out in my class! I'll be watching you!" I heard him call out from the office.

Since I was on my way to the Associated Student Body, I decided to send Yumiko a text message.

" _I'm running an errand for Fujiwara-sensei. You don't need to wait for me."_ Within a few seconds, I felt my phone vibrate in my front pocket.

" _K. I'll see you in English then."_

* * *

Walking into the well-ventilated ASB office, I was greeted by a cool breeze and a familiar face.

"Whoa, it's Hikigaya!"

"...Orimoto." I have to admit, seeing Orimoto here took my by surprise.

"Wow! Fancy seeing you here! What brings you to the Associated Student Body?" Orimoto chirped happily.

"Fujiwara-sensei asked me to give you this." I handed her the tan folder I held in my hands.

"Oh! The proposal! Hey Prez, Fujiwara-sensei finished the edits!"

"That's great!" That enthusiastic voice of the president belonged to Shiromeguri Meguri, who was holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies with a comfy looking smile on her face.

Why does it seem like almost everyone I knew is going to this school? I mean, I don't have a problem with it. But still…

"Oh? Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yo." I greeted Meguri-senpai with a slight wave.

"It's good to see you again Hikigaya-kun~" Meguri-senpai said in a sing-song kind of voice. "Would you like a cookie? I baked these myself before I came to school." Meguri-senpai held up the tray closer to my face all the while maintaining her comfy looking smile. I was beginning to feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"S-Sure." I picked up a cookie off the tray and took a bite. Freshly-baked, chewy, and gooey, eating this cookie combined with the vibes Meguri-senpai had been giving, it was as if I had bit into a little piece of heaven.

"It's...so...good..." I mumbled absentmindedly in my minor state of euphoria.

"Ah, would you like some milk with that, Hikigaya-kun?"

What? There's milk too? This is too much...

"...Yeah." I mumbled euphorically once again.

No! I'm getting far too comfortable for this! A soft couch and a warm blanket would send me over the edge!

"You can take a seat over there on the couch, Hikigaya-kun~" Meguri-senpai pointed to a soft-looking, brown, leather couch that had a thick blanket draped over it.

!

Meguri-senpai walked over to the mini-fridge at the corner of the office and pulled out a bottle of milk.

"Here you go. Feel free to make yourself at home Hikigaya-kun. I'll be at my desk reviewing the proposal."

"T-Thanks."

Milk in hand, I took a seat on the couch, easing myself into a momentary state of zen-like relaxation. Is this what heaven would be like?

If only I could stay like this forever...

Orimoto plopped on the couch, seating herself next to me as she happily munched away on a cookie.

"Aren't Meguri-senpai's cookies the best?!" Orimoto exclaimed happily in between mouthfuls.

Indeed they are.

"Yeah..." I replied softly as I sipped some of my milk.

"She makes a mean cheesecake too!" She looked at Meguri-senpai and gave her a thumbs up. "Preach it!"

"Hey Prez! You really ought to open up a bakery instead becoming a kindergarten teacher!" Orimoto called out to Meguri-senpai, which elicited a warm giggle from her.

"Hey, Hikigaya. What's your major?"

"Japanese."

"Oh? What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm planning on becoming a teacher. Kind of like Meguri-senpai."

"Wow! You know, I never pegged you as a teacher type!" Orimoto chirped matter-of-factly.

"A lot of people don't." I shrugged.

"But you know, that's just me. I still can't help think of the you I knew in middle school." She took a bite of a new cookie. "I've known you for so long and yet I still don't really know you. You've definitely changed a lot since then."

You've changed a lot yourself, Orimoto.

"What about you, Orimoto? What's your major?"

"I'm in psych!"

"Psych, huh?"

"Yeah! I figure I'd be a counselor or something. I dunno. Helping people out is pretty fun."

 _'That sounds familiar…'_

"Say, do you know Yuigahama Yui? She's a friend of mine. She is a psych major herself."

"Oh yeah, I know Yui!" Orimoto popped open her bottle of milk and took a gulp before continuing. "I share a class with her. We did a group project together not too long ago. But man, Yui is such a super nice girl!"

"Yeah. She is."

"You went to high school with her right? I remember seeing you, Yui and Yukino together all the time whenever our high schools collaborated together."

"Wait, you know Yukinoshita?"

"You don't remember? She was a regular at the cafe I worked at. Weren't you guys in the same club?"

"Yeah. We were in the same club."

"The Service Club right? You know, I still find that name to be pretty hilarious." Orimoto gave a hearty chuckle. "What did you guys do there anyways?"

"We volunteer. Students come up to us with a request and we'll try to help out as best we can within our power to do so. Usually, we find ourselves helping out the student council or some other kind of student organization."

"Ah, so that's why I've seen you around Sobu's student council so often."

"Pretty much."

"Yui talks about you a lot. That's the whole reason we hooked up; because we both knew who you are. Common ground you know?"

"What does she say?"

"I shouldn't say too much, but she does say a lot of positive things, that's for sure. She has this twinkle in her eyes when talks about you. It's pretty cute."

You said more than enough, Orimoto. Hearing those words confirmed those slight nagging suspicions in the back of my head. I felt a pang of guilt at the events that will transpire in the coming future.

"Do you have a girlfriend Hikigaya? Not that I'm interested or anything, I'm just curious." Orimoto asked.

"No. Not exactly." Well, technically I'm right. Things haven't been made official yet.

"Hmm...but there is someone right?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm. That's good to hear. I'm happy for you."

"What do you do around here, Orimoto?" I've been here for a while now and only now did I realize I didn't know what role Orimoto played in the Associated Student Body.

"Me? I'm just the secretary. I don't do a whole lot around here actually. I just laze around and eat Meguri-senpai's treats."

"I heard that, Kaori-chan!" Meguri-senpai called out rather happily.

"I noticed there are only the two of you in here. Where are the others?"

"Our general affairs guy has a flu right now so he hasn't been here for a while. Our Vice-Prez is late. He should've been here a while ago."

"...I'd like to take this PARTNERSHIP seriously. There is much to be gained from this SYMBIOTIC relationship."

"Well, what do you know? I guess he's back already." Orimoto smiled sheepishly and cracked a small giggle.

A slick looking young man in a nice and tidy suit walked into the ASB offices chatting away on the cell phone. Judging from what Orimoto just said, this guy is probably the ASB Vice-President. I remember him from Kaihin Sougou High. This was a guy who liked to used complex English words to make himself sound bigger than he was.

"Seriously? Tamanawa is the VP?" I raised a brow as I laid eyes on him.

"Ehehe." Orimoto laughed nervously. "Just so you know, he's gotten a lot better at the job. When you guys met back in high school, it was his first time in the leadership."

"I'd like for you to reread our revised proposal. We're currently making edits and it should be finished by tomorrow. I will personally deliver it with my own two hands." Tamanawa continued his negotiations over the phone.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." After watching him on the phone for sometime, I noticed that he did seem to improve in the communication sector. It appeared that he had become more skilled as a negotiator.

"What's this proposal about?" I asked Orimoto as we watched Tamanawa chat away while waving his free hand wildly.

"There's been some disagreements about an upcoming school event. Tamanawa has been trying to get the others to change their minds. The proposal has a list of items that will hopefully try to appeal to them."

"EXCELLENT. I'm glad you're starting to see things our way. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Tamanawa closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. Meguri-senpai walked up to him with a tray of fresh cookies.

"How did the negotiations go, Tamanawa-kun?" Meguri-senpai asked.

"FABULOUS. I'm glad that they're starting to warm up to us." Tamanawa replied with a tone of relief.

"That's great Tamanawa-kun! Thank you for your hard work! Would you like a cookie?"

"ABSOLUTELY." I watched as Tamanawa took a mouthful of the freshly-baked treat and elicited an expression of absolute euphoria. He absent-mindedly plopped himself on the free spot on the couch to my left.

"SIMPLY MARVELOUS. This is DELICIOUS. My, my, this is HEAVENLY~"

Yeah, I know how you feel buddy.

When he finally came to, he realized that me and Orimoto were watching him amusedly.

"Whoa!" He instantly jumped off the couch and pointed an antagonizing finger at me. "It's you!"

"Yo." I replied simply.

"Man, Tamanawa. You're hilarious!" Orimoto couldn't contain herself and rolled around the couch laughing furiously at Tamanawa's expense.

"I-I. Err-" Orimoto's laughter brought Tamanawa at a loss for words before quickly regaining his composure.

"It's been a long time. What brings you here, Hikigaya-kun?" He asked me.

"I brought that proposal that you guys asked Fujiwara-sensei to edit. Meguri-senpai is currently reviewing it right now."

"Ah, I see...Thank you." Tamanawa replied with a breezy smile. I pulled out my phone to look at the time.

"I should be going now. My next class will start in a bit. It was nice seeing you guys again." I said as I began to make my way out the door.

"Wait!" Orimoto called out. "Hikigaya! Let's exchange contacts! We should hang sometime!"

As I exchanged my information with Orimoto, from the corner of my eye, I could see Tamanawa giving me a sour look.

Relax Tamanawa. I'm not exactly applying for the position anymore.

* * *

I made my way through the main campus quad to make my way towards Yamada-sensei's classroom. I noticed that there was a crowd beginning to form at the center of the quad.

"Hey! Hikigaya-kun! Come here for a minute!" I recognized Haruno-san's voice and I saw her waving at me. Against my better judgement, I decided to approach her.

Man, I keep on getting side-tracked. Who the hell am I? Odysseus?

"What do you want, Haruno-san?"

"Hey, check this out." She pointed to a tall, lanky-built, man in a crisp black suit and jet-black hair neatly combed and parted rightwards standing on a makeshift podium in the center of the quad with a megaphone in hand.

"...This, my friends, is the face of modern slavery." The man exclaimed as he pointed at himself.

"Who is this guy?"

"Kiriyama Kazuya. He's a graduate student. He graduated with top honors in the political science department. I took a course with him a few years back."

"...Why toil away on the nine-to-five daily grind only to face incessant amount of overtime? For what reason? We shouldn't be trading our precious lives away doing work! We are free men and women, my friends. Not slaves!"

 _'What the hell? This guy is speaking my language.'_

Kiriyama pulled off his jet-black wig to unveil an unruly mop of bleached, blonde hair.

"To choose the life of a salaryman, an office lady, - no matter how honorable or how noble your intentions are – is to choose a life of slavery! To work is to lose!"

For the first time in my life, I felt as if I met a kindred spirit. Kiriyama's words resonated with me and I couldn't help but feel moved.

"Damn it. Kiriyama is at it again. Gonna need back-up. Over." A campus guard approached the scene and relayed for back-up on his radio.

As if on cue...

"...The time is nigh my friends and soon I must take my leave! Take these words and heed them close to your heart! But before I go, I must perform this final act of liberation!"

Kiriyama undid his tie and removed his shirt, throwing it into the crowd where it draped over a female bystander much to her displeasure.

"Stop right there Kiriyama! That is quite enough!" A guard came closing in fast. Kiriyama quickly took off the rest of his clothes and made a beeline in all his naked glory towards the edge of the quad all the while laughing hysterically.

"To work is to lose!" Kiriyama yelled out into the distance.

I blinked. No jaws dropped, mouth agape or anything like that. I just blinked.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hahaha." Haruno-san couldn't contain her laughter. When she finally pulled herself together, her eyes were wet with tears. "Kiriyama-kun is a little on the wild side."

"A little? That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

"He likes to stir things up every now and then. I like him. He's one of the few interesting people in this school."

I wouldn't expect anything less of Haruno-san.

"What's with you and your sister? I never expected the two of you to hang around together. What changed?"

"Ah, that's right. It's been like two years since I last saw you, Hikigaya-kun. Things have changed since then. Yukino-chan and I have been amending our relationship for a little while now. We're not best friends or anything like that, but at least now Yukino-chan doesn't mind me."

"And Hayama?"

"Hayato-kun has been trying to rekindle old friendships." Haruno-san had a wistful look on her face. "It's pretty nostalgic to hang around those two. I never thought I'd miss it."

You might be the only one who feels that way Haruno-san. Last I remember, Hayama and Yukinoshita both had a dark expression on their faces when you began reminiscing about the past.

Two guards came by with a restrained Kiriyama. At least he has some pants on now.

"Heyyy Haruuu-chan!" Kiriyama drawled out jovially.

"Hi Kazu-kun." Haruno-san smiled.

"I'm a bit preoccupied right now." Kiriyama motioned his head to the two guards who restrained a respective arm before grinning wildly. "But hey, wanna join my fight for a greater cause?"

"No thanks."

"Awww, that's too bad." Kiriyama frowned slightly.

"Shut it Kiriyama. We've had enough of you already." One guard spoke up and tightened his grip on a lanky limb of the graduate student.

"Hey! Easy with the merchandise! I'm fragile!" Haruno-san and I watched as the guards took the man off into the distance.

 _'What a character.'_

"Hmm. That Kazu-kun...he's a bit too much. Even for my tastes..." Haruno-san commented.

I'm surprised that you even have limits, Haruno-san.

"I really should get going now." I realized my next class was coming up. I've been wasting too much time standing around with Haruno-san.

"What? So soon? You don't wanna hang around with little ol' me?"

"Not interested. Class is starting soon."

"Hmph. How boring." Haruno-san scowled. "Fine. I'll see you later then."

Free from any and all distractions I finally began making my way towards Yamada-sensei's classroom. From behind, I can faintly hear Haruno-san's voice call out from the distance.

"Hikigaya-kun! Yukino-chan still likes you!"

 _'I know.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** It feels like it's been a while since I've last posted a chapter. I've been busy with some personal obligations. I've only just started on the next chapter. It'll probably be released in the next 2-4 weeks.

With the ending of the last chapter, I hit a wall with the direction I wanted to take this chapter (or even future chapters for that matter). This chapter was honestly frustrating to write and with the Vol. 11 translations out, I decided to revise some aspects of the chapter. Despite my frustrations, I hope the quality hasn't faltered. One thing for certain though, was that I wanted to portray Hachiman's university life. It was also a good excuse to throw in a few more cameos while slightly progressing the plot.

aka Kusabi: I'm glad you've been enjoying this story and thank you for pointing out the grammatical errors. I've been trying to keep the quality consistent from chapter to chapter, but even that can be daunting at times. On the topic of the OCs, I never really expected anyone to enjoy them. Since this takes place at a later period, I use them to add a fresh element while not being integral. As for Aya...her appearance was inspired by a girl I knew in high school who had a rebellious sense of fashion but was actually quite studious.

Guest reviewers: Hachiman's relationship with the Tobe family would be revealed in due time. As for Yukino, Haruno and Hayama...I always thought her attitude towards them stemmed from the issues she had. With her issues resolved in the canon of this story, I imagine there would be some reparation among the three of them. Well, that's my interpretation of things...

As always, thank you all for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: And Thus, Miura Yumiko is Honest About Her Feelings**

Third year was a time for students to buckle down and prepare for the college entrance exams. For the Service Club, whose official membership consisted of three third years and two first years, this meant they are unable to fulfill the usual number of requests. Many of Sobu's juniors understood the kind of pressure that had been placed on the senior members of the Service Club and opted out of making requests. For us seniors, we were effectively defunct.

It was a quiet Friday for the senior members of the Service Club. The two first years who joined, my younger sister Komachi and her friend, Kawasomethingsaki's younger brother, embarked to fulfill an underclassman's request in our stead. As for the three senior members, Yukinoshita Yukino, Yuigahama Yui and I formed a makeshift study group in the clubroom.

It was a rare sight these days for the three of us to be together. Yukinoshita had been cramming her studies in order to graduate early to study abroad. As a result, she often took her studies elsewhere. As she was unable to fulfill her duties as Service Club president, she decided to elect Yuigahama and I co-presidents of the Service Club.

Our titles were now just formality. We never really did much.

There was a small degree of tension in the atmosphere. It was understandable seeing as both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita had both confessed to me prior to our third year.

Well, you already know the end result.

Still, out of loyalty and respect for one another, we pushed aside those uncomfortable feelings we kept inside in order to maintain the integrity of the Service Club.

The entrance of the Service Club slid open and a frantic and exasperated Tobe came rushing inside. What the hell is wrong with this guy today?

"You guys! I like, really, really, need some help right now!"

"Tobecchi, What's wrong?" Yuigahama asked.

"Tobe-san, please calm down. Explain your problem to us clearly." Yukinoshita added.

Tobe took a few deep breaths before easing himself into a seat across from us.

"Well, my family runs a noodle restaurant near Chiba U, but my dad got into an accident earlier today and he is unable to work right now. We're short-staffed and we really need some extra help right now. Can you guys please help me out?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to put an ad on the student bulletin board?" Yukinoshita suggested.

Good idea Yukinoshita. For a moment Tobe had this look on his face that basically said "Why didn't I think of that?" Tobe, you really should've put a little more thought before wasting your breath over here. Scram!

"Yeah, but like we really, really, REALLY, need some help right now! Like immediately!"

"Did you ask Ooka and Yamato?" Yuigahama asked

"Yeah but they said they're busy! They got club duties on top of preparing for the exams! I can't convince them to help me out!"

"Oi. Oi. We got club duties too." I added.

"But you guys are the Service Club! You're supposed to help guys like me out!"

Hmm. Touché Tobe. You got me there.

"Ehhh, what about Yumiko?" Yuigahama suggested another option.

"Nah dude! I can't ask her! She's way too scary man! Way too scary!"

 _'Yeah. Can't argue with that. Miura is totally scary…'_

* * *

"What the hell Hikio? I am NOT scary!"

"I'm in the middle of telling my story. Don't interrupt."

* * *

"Besides, she already has a part-time job!"

"Oh yeah huh...Well...what about...H-Hina?" Yuigahama asked sheepishly as if she was trying to avoid stepping on a mine.

"I...uh...er…I-I-I can't ask her! Not her! Especially not her! Nuh-uh man! No way!" Poor bastard turned red at the thought of Ebina-san. I guess despite what had transpired in Kyoto, Tobe still had a thing for her.

"Uhh...Hayato?" By now, I'm sure Yuigahama ran out of ideas.

"Nah, I already tried! He said he'd love to help but he just can't right now! I'm out of options! That's why I'm asking you guys! Please? Pretty please?"

"My apologies Tobe-san but I am unable to help you out. I'll leave this matter to Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita replied.

"Yui! Help me out please? Pretty please?" Tobe was getting pretty desperate now.

"I...I'm kinda busy today Tobecchi! Yeah! I...I-I-I gotta take my dog to the vet! Ehehe..."

Come on Yuigahama! That is a piss-poor excuse! Surely you can do better than that! Seeing as I'm the only one left...

All three turned towards me.

Yukinoshita gave me a look that basically said "Please take care of this matter yourself, Hikigaya-kun."

Meanwhile Yuigahama looked at me as if she wanted to say "Hikki! We're counting on you!"

As for Tobe...Well...He went on all fours and began to grovel.

"Hikitani-kun! Please! You're my last hope!"

Come on man...If you gotta grovel, please at least get my name right!

I guess Tobe is a nice guy and all...but come on, why the hell would I want to help Tobe? Yuigahama and Yukinoshita intensified their gazes as if they were sending silent daggers straight towards my soul.

"Tch...fine..." I said rather dejectedly. I resigned myself to my fate. I'd rather not incur the wrath of a demon super-woman and her lackey.

"Really?! That's awesome! Thanks Hikitani-kun!" You're the best man!" Tobe rose off the floor and pulled me off the chair and into a tight hug. Too close dude!

"Hikitani-kun, you're a true bro of bros! I owe ya one!"

"Uhh...no problem. Can you please let go of me already?"

* * *

The Tobe Noodle House was somewhat close to Chiba University, where I was planning to attend after I finally graduate from Sobu. It was situated in a three-story building with the restaurant floor at the bottom. I assume the two floors above were living areas. The restaurant area was rather small. At it's maximum, it looked like the place could accommodate around fifty people. As Tobe and I entered, I noticed that there was a small bar to my left with a well-built man with light brown hair and a rugged looking goatee sipping whiskey in one of the barstools. There was a plaster cast that completely encompassed his right arm.

"Hey Kakeru, is this the help you were talking about?" The man asked.

"Totally Pops!" Tobe exclaimed as he energetically patted my shoulder. "This guy over here is Hikitani-kun."

Hey! Don't introduce me with the wrong name!

"Haha!" The man laughed rather jovially. "Well Hikitani-kun, I'm Nobuo. I'm the owner of this establish and the main chef around here but as you can see..." Nobuo raised his plastered arm. "...I'm a little shorthanded. My wife is cooking in my stead."

"Ah...Uhh...My name is Hikigaya Hachiman actually. I'll be in your care, Nobuo-san." I awkwardly said with a bow.

"Well then. I'm glad to have you on board, Hachi-kun." The man rose from his stool to give me a thunderous pat on my back.

Ouch.

"You don't mind if I call you Hachi-kun right?"

"I don't mind."

"Good. This is a family restaurant and I like to treat each and every one of my workers as one of my own. Anyways, let me show you around the place. I want to introduce you to my wife and daughter. You will be working with them today."

In the kitchen, there was an older woman with shoulder-length black hair and a slender build doing the cooking. She had a well-mannered yet humble air to her. In many ways, she was the ideal Japanese woman. I assume this is Nobuo-san's wife since he mentioned his wife is doing the cooking in his stead.

There was a young girl roughly Komachi's age preparing the drinks for customers. She had a bit of a gyaru look to with her dyed light brown hair. Upon closer inspection, I realized that this was one of my sister's friends who occasionally hung out at the Service Club.

"Woah. It's Komachi-chan's older bro!"

"You know Hachi-kun, Aya-chan?" Nobuo-san asked.

"Yeah. He is the older brother of a friend of mine." The girl, who I now know as Aya, replied.

"Well then, I see you're already somewhat familiar with my daughter, Hachi-kun. Regardless, I'd like to formally introduce you to her. Hachi-kun, this is my daughter, Aya. Aya, this is Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Hey Hachi-kun"

"Yo." I replied simply.

"Good, good. Now that that's done, Honey come here! I'd like to introduce you to today's temporary help! Come say hi to Hachi-kun!" Nobuo-san gestured his wife to stop what she is doing to come over and introduce her self.

"Good afternoon, Hachi-kun. I'm Mikako, Nobuo's wife." She greeted with a bow.

"Ah. Nice to meet you Mikako-san." I replied as I mimicked her polite gesture.

"Excellent. Come on, let's get you started. Aya-chan will show you the ropes." Nobuo-san said.

* * *

I never worked so damn hard in my life. It boggles my mind that there are people who can remember a constant stream of orders. I felt stupid asking customers to repeat their order. My brain hurts just thinking about it. At least we're closed now.

"It gets easier over time, Hachi-kun." Aya had told me earlier today.

Yeah. Whatever.

To work is to lose. I should've known better.

"Not bad Hachi-kun. You did pretty well for yourself today. I'm impressed." Nobuo-san commented and handed me a small envelope of today's pay.

"...Thanks."

"Look. I know you're in your third year of high school and all, so I know you're getting ready for college. It'd be too much on your plate now. But if you ever need a job Hachi-kun, ask me or Kakeru and I'll be glad to hire you."

"Thanks Nobuo-san...but why?"

"Haha!" The man bellowed and gave me a rather painful pat on the back. "We may have just met, but I like you son! Look...it ain't all that apparent to most people...but you got this vibe to you that a man gotta respect. I can tell."

"Thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it! By the way Hachi-kun..." Nobuo-san removed the wedding band from his finger.

"...Yeah?"

"Wanna marry my daughter?"

* * *

"Here are your orders, Hachi-kun; Yumi-chan." Mikako-san placed two bowls in front of us, and gave a respectful bow.

"Thanks Mikako-san." We both echoed.

"You're welcome you two."

After our English lecture had finished, Yumiko and I decided to eat at the Tobe Noodle House. The restaurant had just closed down in order to make preparations for the dinner hours.

Since summer vacation is quickly approaching, the school where Yumiko worked at will inevitably close down for the duration of the break. As such, remembering what I had said on our date last night, she wanted to inquire Nobuo-san about a job opportunity over the summer. He hired her on the spot. It was convenient for both parties. Nobuo-san has been meaning to train me in the kitchen.

Now then, sitting in the back corner of the restaurant dining area, what lay in front of us were two bowls of Nobuo-san's specialty: Kuro Tonkatsu Ramen. A potent combination: a pork-based broth mixed with black garlic oil, barbecued pork, steamed mushroom, red ginger, green onion, seasoned egg and finally sesame seeds.

Delicious.

A ramen worthy of Hiratsuka-sensei's praise.

"Wow! This is really good!" Yumiko beamed.

"Haha! I'm glad you like it Yumi-chan!" Nobuo-san shouted from the kitchen. Soon after, he emerged from the kitchen to approach our table.

With a wide grin and an affirming hand on Yumiko's shoulders, he began, "Welcome aboard Yumi-chan. I'm glad to have you with us. Summer is always a crazy time here."

"Ah, Thank you Nobuo-san. I needed the work."

"Hey, don't mention it! I've been meaning to show Hachi-kun the ropes behind the scenes!" Turning towards me, Nobuo-san began, "How do like that soup Hachi-kun?"

"It's good." I replied simply.

"You're damn right it is! I make the best damn soup in all of Chiba! And soon, I'm gonna show you my secrets!" Nobuo-san's initial joviality quickly shifted into something far more serious. "Guard them with your life. I can guarantee you won't live to see the next day if you break that simple promise."

"Uhh..."

"Haha! I'm just kidding!" Nobuo-san bellowed and slapped my back. "You know I trust you Hachi-kun." With that, the man returned to the kitchen.

"So, what's it like working here?" Yumiko asked me before taking a big gulp of her soda.

"It can get pretty hectic at times, but you'll get used to it. It's not bad really."

"Y'know Hikio, it's pretty hard to imagine you putting up a smile. You don't have the look."

I raised a brow at that remark.

"Huh? You got a problem with the way I look?"

"Not at all. You don't look half bad, y'know." Yumiko replied with a small smirk.

"Well, that doesn't exactly sound reassuring."

"H-Hey! Come on Hikio, your looks aren't the reason I fell in love with you, y'know?" Upon the realization of what she just said, Yumiko gasped and shyly looked away. Indeed, Ashi-san truly is a maiden. "...Uh..."

"...I guess there's no need to be shy about this anymore. Yumiko, about that kiss last night-"

"It was the heat of the moment." She cut me off. Yumiko shifted her eyes downwards to take a moment to collect herself. "...I...I was really enjoying myself last night. I guess I didn't want it to end. When I realized the night was about to end, I couldn't help myself."

"..."

Raising her head back up to meet my eyes, Yumiko flashed a brilliant smile. "I...I just want to be more honest about my feelings. That's all. I really do love you, y'know."

"..."

"...Do you feel that same way?"

Without any deliberation, without any holding back, I answered simply and truthfully.

"Yes."

I guess it's official then. Until recently, I had never imagined that I, Hikigaya Hachiman, of all people, would be dating the former Fire Queen of Sobu. To add to that, she's my first ever official girlfriend. What are the odds?

"You know Hikio, you're actually my very first boyfriend."

"Seriously?"

Now that took me by surprise.

"I was in love with Hayato. Remember?"

"You didn't even consider dating anyone in your first year? Middle school?"

"Nah. I wasn't even interested in the other guys."

"That's…kinda surprising." That was my initial thought. After a little bit more consideration, "Actually, I take it back. It isn't."

Of course, this is the Queen of Fire I'm talking about here. This was the woman who lorded over the social hierarchy of Sobu. It was fitting that her standards had to be…exacting. Very few men can claim that they had taken the Queen's heart. There was Hayama Hayato, and apparently, me.

Yumiko shot me a menacing glare that was probably deadly enough to destroy a lesser man.

"Haah? What the hell are you trying to insinuate?"

"You're totally scary. You know that?"

"I totally am not!" She pouted.

* * *

The chime of the front door bell rang through my ears and Hayama Hayato made his way onto the restaurant floor. He flashed me a refreshingly pleasant smile when our eyes me but it seemed that neither Yumiko or I was the person he was looking for. I'm assuming he came to visit Tobe since as soon as Hayama entered, Tobe appeared from the kitchen and gave Hayama a tight hug.

"Hayato-kun! It's been a long time man! You should've gave me a call as soon as you came back to town! I totally missed ya!"

"Sorry about that. I had some other business I had to attend to."

"It's cool bro." Tobe replied and glanced at the restaurant clock. "Hey, I gotta finish some of the preparations for when dinnertime comes. It'd probably take me like twenty minutes to finish up. Make yourself at home! Hikitani-kun and Yumiko are over there in the back if you wanna talk to em'."

"That's Hikitani-kun? I was wondering who that guy was."

Hayama approached our table and took a seat from a nearby table and placed it next to us. I wasn't sure if Hayama had caught it, but Yumiko's features shifted to a slightly more defensive expression. Even if he did, Hayama maintained his pleasant expression.

"Hello Yumiko. Hikitani-kun."

"Hi Hayato." Yumiko replied.

"What brings you guys here? I didn't think that you guys knew about this place."

"We work here." I said matter-of-factly.

Adding on to the conversation, Yumiko posed Hayama the same question.

"What brings you here, Hayato?"

"Ah, yes. I came here to hang out with Tobe. I guess he is still finishing up whatever he needs to do. Still, I didn't know that you and Hikitani-kun would be here."

Hayama paused for a moment and glanced at Yumiko and I. "You two are dating right?" He asked. "I mean, I saw you two together when I was with Haruno and Yukino yesterday. That was pretty surprising actually."

"Yeah, we like officially hooked up right before you got here." My now-girlfriend replied.

"...I see..." Interestingly enough, Hayama's expression stiffened slightly. "You two are a surprisingly good match."

I watched as my girlfriend blushed at his statement. "Ah, thanks Hayato."

"Don't mention it, Yumiko." Hayama flashed her a brilliant smile before quickly shifting to a more troubled expression.

Looking away from her, Hayama rubbed his lips in contemplation as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"I shouldn't keep this hanging over my head." He began. "Yumiko. I should apologize."

"For what?"

"For everything back in high school."

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Hayama took this time to collect his thoughts. We all have skeletons in our closets that we wish to clean out.. I suppose he figured that now is the best time to do so.

"I've lead you on for far too long, Yumiko. You missed a lot of great opportunities in high school thanks to me. It made me feel guilty about myself but you were convenient to keep away the other girls. I'm sorry. I never did reciprocate your feelings."

"It's Haruno-san, isn't it?" The question I posed meant that it was time for me to join the conversation.

"...You knew Hikigaya?"

I shrugged. "It was a lucky guess. More or less."

Hayama's features shifted to a melancholic expression.

"Well, you're right. Even now, I guess I still love her. I don't know how to reach her though."

Yumiko expressed a look of motherly concern over her former crush. My girlfriend truly is such a maiden, isn't she?

"...Hayato."

"...Anyways..." He began, his features and his tone taking on a determined expression, "I really just wanted to apologize for everything. Yumiko. I truly am sorry."

Rising up from his chair, Hayama gave my girlfriend a deep bow.

"Will you accept my apology?"

Yumiko flashed him a warm smile. Perhaps she still has a soft spot for him?

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Yumiko gently nudged Hayama.

"Y'know, you really didn't need to apologize. I already moved on."

Hayama gave her a hearty chuckle and a warm smile.

"I know. I know. I can tell. But really, I was doing this for myself. Thank you though."

With that, in what may be the very first time of my life, I bore witness to the genuine smile of Hayama Hayato.

* * *

 _ **A/N: It feels like it's been such a long time since the last update. I feel like I've gotten a bit rusty!**_

 _ **W**_ _ **ith the end of this chapter, marks the end of what I intended as the second arc of this fic (1-5 comprise essentially the first arc while 6-10 comprise the second). It's gonna be pretty daunting for me to figure out what direction I'd like to take for the final arc and I only have a vague idea of the next step. Given the pace of the way things are going, and my initial plan for this fic - which was to be 10 to 15 chapters in length - this will probably end within 5 chapters. We're in the final stretch folks!**_

 _ **I had hoped to get this chapter out two weeks earlier; but alas, it was not meant to be. Around two weeks ago, I scrapped the original draft for this chapter but retained some of it's elements. Regardless, I hope the quality of this latest output doesn't (completely) disappoint!**_

 _ **Enjoy guys.**_

 _ **As an aside: I think it's fascinating that 8man's birthday and Yumiko's birthday are 8/8 and 12/12 respectively. Oh yeah, both of them are fire signs too: 8man is a Leo and Yumiko is a Sagittarius. Fun stuff...**_


End file.
